Humphrey's Parents
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: This story will tell the story of Humphrey's parents in my way and how they met and what happened in the end and why they are never mentioned in Alpha and Omega. Rated M for language,violence, and later lemons in later chapters Note:This is my first fanfiction so im sorry if its not good. Note:Deleted Parts Updated! Yay! :D
1. Chapter 1:Sleep

Hey Everyone, there was a change of plans in my stories and what im writing out first, so this story is my perspective of Humphrey's parents and why they are not mentioned in Alpha and Omega and why Humphrey is alone in the story is rated M for a reason, and I was never good at detail and grammar and such so please forgive my errors and lack of lets start "Humphrey's Parents"

**Black Screen:In the year 2008 there was a pack, not Southern,Northern,Eastern or Western, they were an Outlaw pack, they Loot,Kill,Murder,Steal and Kidnap all the main packs despised there actions and planned to take action, but were overwhelmed by the outlaw packs strength and numbers of 20000 wolfs spread all across Jasper, they did not follow the Alpha and Omega social code, the main leader Leroy thought everyone was an equal killer in there own ways and said that the Alpha and Omega social code was "Stupid" and everyone should be an equal crime bringer as well and not sit on there lazy rears doing nothing but stare at the sky your whole life and not have some "Fun" all except two who did not like the crime lifestyle and wanted to leave the pack**

**there names were Denise and Humphrey.**

LEROYS POV

Leroy was a Tan and Brown wolf with long hair like Humphrey's and had green eyes and was in well shape and the leader of the outlaw pack.

"it was a cold, Stormy, rainy night, the trees were swaying back and forth and trees were falling down from the massive cold and windy climate and the grass was turning into frost. "As I was looking below the hill I noticed a wolf about a year old looking for something as me and 4 of my finest wolfs spy on her for a few more minutes she is climbing up a muddy hill, she fell and hit her head, she didn't die but she was knocked out."

"Get a medic and have them wake her up I would like to speak to her once she's awake" I say sternly

"Yes sir" A Grey and White wolf says as he walks back to the pack

"As I was staring at her, waiting for the medic to show up I had a vision of what might happen if I toke her in but I shook it off when the medic got here"

"Where is she at sir?"A Grey female wolf says to me

"Down their next to that boulder" I say sternly

"Ok sir I will have a look at her" She says

"You four with me" I say to my finest wolfs

"Yes sir" they all say without back talk

**Black screen:1 week later.**

MEDICS POV

**The Medic is a Black and grey wolf with blue eyes and Long short hair and she is in well shape**

"I woke up only to see the wolf that has been here for about a week, awake"

"Oh your finally awake? You stay right here I will be back!" I say surprised

DENISE'S POV

**Denise is a Grey and black wolf also and has Light blue eyes and is real skinny and has long hair and is skinny from her lack of moving around much**

"I wake up to see a beautiful landscape filled with trees,a big howling rock, hundreds of dens,flowers everywhere, a big grassland and a big center with the leaders den higher than the others."

MEDICS POV

"As I reach Leroy's den I hear moaning and someone shouting."

"HARDER! OH LEROY! HARDER!"

"As I walk in I see the leader mating, Oh God! Im sorry sir I-"I was then interupted"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"He says very angrily.

"Th-the-the"I say shacking and nervously

"SPIT IT OUT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU COME HERE FOR?!"He says getting more angry

"The girl shes awake sir..."I finally say

"Oh well im sorry for yelling, just let me finish up here and I will be their in about an hour or more"He says

"Why?- Ohhh ummm when your not tied just come to my den and we will sort out what we will do with her"I say as I walk out

LEROY'S POV

"Who was that darling?" My mate Alicia says

**Alicia is a Blonde and Tan wolf with brown eyes and is pretty scrawny and her hair covers her left eye**

"Just a doctor who was watching over a knocked out wolf for a week but after were done being tied I have to get down there"

"Ok Darling just don't keep me down here for long" She smiles at me

"I wont" I whisper in her ear calmly and loving

Once Leroy is untied he heads straight to Jamie's den (The Medic)

"I walk in the den only to see the wolf who was knocked out"

DENISE'S POV

"Once im done observing the land, a Tan and brown wolf walks in with green eyes and long hair and is in well shape"

"What is your name?" He asks calmly"

End of chapter 1

**So what did you guys think? "Jasper Has Eyes will come out once this is done, I am sorry for the delay of the story but something told me to release this first before "Red In The Wilderness" and "Jasper Has Eyes" but chapter 2 will be out soon since I have all the free time in the world for everything. R&R and**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2:Getting Around

Hey everybody here's Chapter 2

(I do not own Alpha and Omega original characters but I do own wolves that weren't mentioned in Alpha and omega)

**Black Screen:Chapter 2 "Getting around"**

DENISE'S POV

"My name is Denise sir..."I say

"So...Denise, how old are you?"He asks sternly

"1"I say nervously

"What pack were you from?"He asks sternly

"I was from no pack, im a lonewolf" I say sadly

"How do you feel?" He asks

"My head hurts but im ok" I say nervously

"Where are your parents?" He asks

"Hunters killed them"I say sadly

"Do you have any brothers or sisters or aunts or anything in such matter?"He asks

"Well I have a grandmother but she was relocated to a different park"I say

"Well how would you like to be in my pack?"He says

"Well I have no home so that sounds great...Thank you sir its much appreciated"I say excitedly

"BUT! One thing you cannot ever leave this pack at any means given, I don't care if your mother was relocated to another park and you had to chase her, YOU are never leaving...Understand?"He says sternly

"Yes sir"I say nervously

"And by the way...Don't worry about the social codes, you can marry whoever your little heart desires"He walks out of the den

"Whats a social code?" I ask The Medic

"In other packs, a social code is the Alpha and Omega Code, in other packs Alpha's are the Army and the tough ones and such while the Omegas are free of responsibility and are usually care free. And the sad part of the boy you love is an Alpha and your an Omega...Its forbidden to marry because of that dumbass code that were glad we don't follow.

"Oh" I say irritated that packs would do that

"Then I hear Leroy shout"

"VINCENT!"He says to get his attention

"Yes sir"He says

"Go introduce our newest member to her den"He says sternly

"Yes sir"He says

**Vincent is a Black and white wolf with Hair like Humphrey's but a little bit longer and his eyes are aqua blue and he is in good shape**

"Wow hes-"I was interrupted by the Medic."

"Cute? Yeah I know I had a crush on him when I was a pup

"How old is he?"I ask

"Hes a year old"She says

"I Flip and straiten my hair a little to impress him"

"Are you trying to-" I interrupted her

"Yep"I say cocky

VINCENT'S POV

"So are you the girl I have to help find a den?"I ask

"Y-y-yes" She says nervously

"Ok then lets go...Oh hey Jamie..."I say

"Hey Vince" She says friendly

"As we walk out of the den, I take the new girl up a hill next to the howling rock and start asking her a few questions."

"So what pack are you from?"I ask

"I have no pack"She says sadly

"Oh im sorry"I say

"Its ok" she smiles at me

"Where are your parents?"I ask

"They are...dead." she starts to cry a little and put her head down"

"Oh my god...wh-what happened?"I say shocked

"Hunters killed them"she says sadly

"Oh im so so sorry"I hug her.

"Thank you..."She says as she nuzzles me

"Hey no problem but remember when Leroy said your forbidden to leave?"I say sadly

"Yeah? Why whats wrong?"She asks worried

"This isn't your everyday normal pack... We are an Outlaw pack." I say

"Whats an Outlaw pack?"She asks curiously

"We go to war for fun,we kill innocent,we kidnap innocent we just do plain horrible things, but im not like that, when I first joined this pack I had no choice but to stay or if I left, they would kill me."

"Are you serious?"She asks nervously

"Yeah but, its your choice you can do this if you want"

"I would rather die then kill somebody else"she says

"I know I would to"I say

"Hey how would you like to be friends, you know I don't want to be lonely here"She says

"Of course I would, I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to be all alone in a pack like this"I say flirting with her

"Why thank you." She giggles

**Once Vincent finds her a den they start talking for a little while more**

"So where are your parents?"She asks me

"They were taken by hunters..."I say sadly

"Im so sorry I didn't know"

"Its ok"I say caring and I nuzzle her

"Thank you" She giggles

"VINCENT!"Leroy shouts

"I have to go, Bye Denise"I say sadly to her

"Awww bye Vince"She says sadly

**Denise's den was a medium size den about 7 feet big and 9 feet wide with some grass and flowers inside **

LEROY'S POV

"Vincent...I know..."I say

"Know what sir?"He says to me

"The way you look at her. Its obvious Vince..."I say

"Ok sir I like her, but were just friends ok? Nothing more sir..."I say

"You guys can mate for all I care im just saying son...If you need tips-"He interrupted me."

"Sir she likes me to, I can tell, she looks at me the same way."I Chuckle. "But I want to give us time first before."

**Then a brown and white wolf comes running in**

"SIR THE EAST THEY ARE INVADING!"He shouts

"And?" I chuckle

"What do you mean sir?"He says

"You know what to do, go and round up some wolves and defend the pack"I say

"Ok sir"He runs out in a rush

"Vincent, go to the den with Denise and watch her while I go"I say to him

"Ok sir"I say as I run out

(End of Chapter 2)

**So how was Chapter 2 guys? And im sorry I didn't mention this before but Vincent also wanted to leave with Denise and Humphrey. But anyway chapter 3 will be out soon and R&R and **

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3:Intruders and Questions

**Hey everybody here's chapter 3. Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 3 Intruders and Questions**

VINCENTS POV

"I start going up the hill where Denise's den is at and when I hit the entrance, I see 2 Eastern wolves about to breach the den"

"I attack a brown and tan wolf with green eyes and I put my paw through his stomach making a massive blood leak through his stomach and in seconds he dies,I then hear Denise screaming and I rush into the den and see a Grey and white wolf with yellow eye's about to rape her until I snap his neck and slide to Denise"

"Thank god your here!" she says scared.

"Its ok im here" I say softly

"Whats happening?" She says with tears in her eyes

"The eastern pack is here to invade"I say

"Why?"She says

"The other packs have always despised this pack the most out of each other so every now and then they invade with small forces but they wont really do anything severe though..."I say to calm her down

"Thank you for saving me though"She nuzzles and kisses my cheek.

"Its my pleasure, after all im not supposed to leave my friend for dead in an invasion"I chuckle and she giggles.

"When do these invasions usually die down?"

"Uhhhh I would say give it a hour or a few"I say

"Ok"She says, "How did you learn to fight?" She asks

"It was my choice, I needed self-defense so I toke the course" I say

"Oh, so how long have you been in this pack?"She asks

"About a year in a half"I say

"Oh, so do you have to do these horrible things? Orr?" She says waiting for me to say

"It was my choice so I picked no since im not a scavenger"I say jokily

"Oh, well that was a good decision." She says giggling"

"Thank you"I chuckle,"So were your parents always lonewolfs? Orrr?"I say waiting for her to answer

"No they were exiled from their pack for some reason I was never told"she says

"Do you remember what pack they were from?"I say curiously

"Northern" she says

"Oh" I say

"Hey uhhh would you like to uhhh"I say nervously

"What is it?" She giggles

"Would you"I studder, she starts giggling

"Would you go to the howl with me tomorrow?"I finally say

"Sure I don't have anything to do tomorrow"She giggles, she then stuffs her head in my chest and wraps her legs around my body, we both blush"

"Somebody's getting comfortable."I chuckle

"Sorry, your just so warm" She giggles

"Its ok, ill stay here until the invasion is over"I smile at her and she smiles back

"Thank you" She smiles at me

"I wait here for about 10 minutes when she falls asleep on me"I chuckle and fall asleep as well

LEROYS POV

"As I kill the last wolf before they all retreat I hear Alicia scream and I start to rush over to our den"

"LEROY!" A eastern wolf threatens to rape her also but then Leroy comes in and drags him on his back and slits his throat making him bleed heavily"

"Its ok im here baby"I say hugging her

"FUCKING EASTERN WOVES!" She says angrily

"Yeah no kiddin" A security guard says

"The other guard chuckles"

"Oye Fuckin eastern wolves eh?" the third guard says in a Spanish accent

"All the guards chuckle"

"Why don't you all do me favor and shut the fuck up"I say getting irritated

"Ok boss" they all say without hesitation.

"Thank you"I say

"How will you get them back baby?"Alicia asks

"I don't know but I will think of something"I say

"Oye boss maybe we invade them? We have more wolfpower eh?"the Spanish guard suggests

"You know what Vic? That is a good idea"I say

"That doesn't sound to bad Vic" Alicia says

"Thank you boss, thank you Mam, its a pleasure" Vic says

"Im going to go check up on Denise and Vince, ill be right back"I say

"Alright"Everyone says

VINCENTS POV

"When I woke up Denise was still asleep on me,and then I see Leroy walk in."

"Wow when I said you two could mate for all I care, you seriously toke that."He Chuckles

"We didn't mate sir." I laugh, "So anyway is the invasion over?" I ask

"Yeah it has been for like an hour"he said

"Oh ok just"I struggle to get out of Denise's hold of me.

"A bit... tied there?" He laughs

"No!" I laugh

"Sure son...Sure."He says

**Vincent Rolls his eyes**

"Im finally free." I say as I get up stretching and then Denise wakes up.

"Is the invasion over?" She asks

"Its been over for like an hour" Leroy said

"Oh ok, bye Vince"She smiles at me

"Bye Denise" I smile back at her

"Come on lovebird, you have work to do..." Leroy pokes me and said to me

(**AT LEROYS DEN)**

"So what do I need to do sir?"I ask

"I need you to kidnap someone for me"He says sternly

"What?! Cant you have Vic or Francis to do that?!"I say

"No they have to guard Alicia and me, if you do this there will be a heavy reward for you." He says

"But how will this help my chances with Denise?"I ask

"It wont but there is good being done into this Vince." He says

"How is there any good in kidnapping!?"I say

"There is a rival Outlaw pack with hardly any wolves, but these guys plan to do more worse than I would do in my time as a leader and I need you to take their leader and we will ask them to stand down, but if they don't we kill the leader and wipe them out also." He said

"-Sigh- Alright sir ill get him"I say sadly

"Alright tomorrow there will be 12 wolves waiting for you by the campsight were the humans are, I need you to command them into the kidnapping, it should be easy since there wont be many of them"He says briefing me

"Alright sir" I say sadly

"Good, now run along and go with Denise or something... I have unfinished matters"He stares at Alicia and she giggles

"Ugh" I say in disgust as I walk out

"How will I break this to Denise?!"I think to myself

"I just hope she understands what I have to do..."I think to myself and just as I say that Denise walks up to me."

"Hey Vince!" She says

"Hey Denise I need to talk to you"I say sadly

**(End of Chapter 3)**

**So how was Chapter 3 guys? Im sorry I didn't post this earlier but I was busy and I was pretty mad at a soccer game yesterday because my favorite Spanish team lost to a underated German team and so they were wiped out of the Semi-Finals and it was pretty irritating since im a HUGE soccer fan, but anyway R&R and Real Madrid please don't let me down again. Lol**


	4. Chapter 4:Love at first sight

**Hey everybody heres chapter 4 Enjoy!**

**Black Screen:Chapter 4: Love at first sight**

VINCENTS POV (Continuation from Chapter 3)

"Follow me to my den this is private"I say

"Ok"She smiles and walks with me to my den

**(VINCES DEN)**

"What did you need to talk about Vince?" She asks

"Leroy asked me to do an awful deed that is not in my nature"I say sadly

"What is it Vince? You can tell me I wont be mad or anything

"Leroy asked me to kidnap somebody"I say sadly

"He what?!"She says in disbelief

"He wants me to kidnap a leader of an emerging pack that is soon to be another pack power"I say sadly

"I don't believe this shit!"She says angrily

"Yeah, no kidding"I say

"-Sigh- well its your decision Vince, im not mad or anything but im saying, its your choice, do what you think thats best, be killed or just do the job." She kisses me

"-Sigh- Thanks Denise" I smile at her

"Are you going to do it?" She asks

"Im going to have to, but ill never forgive myself"I say sadly

"Is he a good guy or a bad guy?" She asks

"Leroy said hes a warlord, but for some reason I don't believe him"I say

"Why doesn't he have another guard of his do it?" She says

"Im not a guard im just a peacekeeper"I say

"Why would he have a peacekeeper do it?!" She says in anger

"Leroy works in mysterious ways I never understud when I first joined the pack"I say

"He seems strange but I never would want to say that in front of him" she says

"I have until tomorrow to make my decision"I say sadly

"Well Vince, im here if you need anything, if anything goes wrong and you need someone to talk to, come give me a visit ok?"she says caring

"I will and you can count on that"I say

"Ok -She giggles-"

"So you wanna go do something fun?" I ask

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"She asks

"Log Sledding"I say

"What the hell is log sledding? -She giggles-."

"Its when we a opened up log and take it to the top of a big hill and we slide down the hill hoping we don't crash or anything...im joking its safe depending on the moutain." I chuckle

"Ok" -She giggles-."

"Wait so are you going to miss the moonlight howl?" She asks

"Yes" I say sadly

"Awwww, Its ok just drop by my den after your done with the job"She says

"Ok"I smile at her

"Ready?" I ask

"Yeah" she says innocently

**They both get in the log Vince in back and Denise in front and he cuts the vine holding the log once he does that the log goes sliding down**

"This is fun!" she shouts

"Yeah, my dad showed me this a day before he was captured"I say

"Well this is fun!" she shouts

"Uhhh Denise Turn left!" I say before we almost hit a rock

"That was close"Denise says panting

"Uhhhh Vince!"

"I look up and see a tree and we hit it and we hit the tree and we both hit the sideways and we roll on top of each other"

"That was fun!" She said excited

"Uhhh look how we landed" I chuckle

"Oh! God! Uhhh" We both start blushing uncontrollably and we laugh

"Uhhh wanna go swimming?" I say

"Yep" she says getting off of me

"Ok lets go" I say

"As we were walking Denise broke the 5 minute silence with a question"

"Hey Vince..."she says

"Yeah?" I say

"I have feelings for this someone and I don't know how exactly to tell him..."She says

"Well you have to let him know that you like him and what you feel for him and he will most likely say yes to being yours."I say

"I have that feeling for someone to right now." I say

**They look at each other smiling that they both know they have feelings for each other but they don't want to show it now.**

"Ok this is it" I say to her

DENISES POV

"I see a large waterfall with tress all around it, flowers everywhere, Birds chirping and a lake in the middle."

"Vince...this is beautiful" I say happily

"My Mom showed me this when I was a pup."he said sadly

"Don't be sad about it, Vince... ive wanted to tell you this but" I stagger a bit

"You?"He says waiting

"Vince, I have feelings for you, I have butterflies in my stomach every time I talk to you, I-I love you."I say

"I-I love you to Denise."

**They are then thrown in a passionate kiss having their tongues playing around in their mouths with each other, Denise lets out small moans and Vince is also enjoying it.**

"You've made me the happiest wolf alive" They both say at them same time

-Denise giggles and Vince Laughs-

"So are we going to swim or are we going to make out all day?" I giggle

"Lets go then I was waiting for you to ask." Vince says

**(End of Chapter 4)**

**So again what did you guys think of Chapter 4? I know it might be bad compared to other stories but this is my first story so ill get better as my time on this website progresses, anyway im still angry that my favorite all time team I am a DIE HARD fan of didn't make it pass the Semi-Finals and my Dad is also pissed because he is also a die hard fan and we both are not having good days so far. Lol but anyway R&R and**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5:Preparing and a Evil Deed

**Hey everyone, I finally got my own computer to be writting stories regularly after a few days of calming down from the soccer incident. Im ready to start writting again so lets start Humphrey's Parents Chapter 5! :D Enjoy!**

**Black Screen:Chapter 5 Preparing and A Evil Deed**

**After about a few hours of swimming and talking its finally time to end there love fest**

VINCES POV

"I have to get going now Denise, I love you." I say and kiss her

"Bye VInce,I love you too" She says smiling at me

"While I was walking away I bumped into Leroy and Alicia"

"Vince.." He says sternly

"Sir" I reply

"Are you ready for tommrow?"He asks

"Yes Sir"I say nervously

"Good, I sure hope Denise finds you a nice guy still..."He says

"Wait How did you?-"I was then interupted

"I know everything Vince, Everything..." He says creepily

"Uhhh Ok sir"I reply

"And there is a slight change in plans, Vic and Johnny will be replacing two other wolfs"he says

"Ok sir"I say

"Francis and 5 other wolfs are on stand-by for backup if needed"He says

"Ok sir"I say

"But knowing Vic and Johnny, you shouldn't lose anybody"He says

"But Sir I dont know why you have me do this job? Im a peacekeeper not a soldier or a fighter!"I say trying to change his mind

"Hes right baby... Why would you have a peacekeeper do a job that's not in his nature?" Alicia says

"But your a peacekeeper that knows how to fight, and all of my other best wolfs are deployed in diffrent parts of Jasper" he says

"-Sigh- Ok I understand now sir..."I say as I walk away and flatten my ears

"While walking to my den I run into Vic and Johnny"

"Oye..."Vic says (Translation:Hey or Listen up)

"Hey there Vince" Johnny says

**Johnny is a Tan and Brown wolf with green eyes with an athletic build and has short long hair**

**Vic is a Grey and Black wolf with Yellow eyes and has an athletic build and has long hair**

"Hey..." I say

"So uhh you ready for tommorow?" Vic asks in a spanish accent

"Yeah I am, but who are we really kidnapping?" I ask

"A Warlord" Johnny says

"Alright, so I guess im in charge of this operation?"I say

"I guess so" Vic says in a spanish accent

"From what we hear" Johnny says

"So how many wolfs total are there gonna be?" I say

"Leroy told us there was going to be a slight change of plans and there's only gonna be 7 of us now some wolves namned Greg,Damian,Joshua and Kevin"Johnny says

"He didn't tell me that..."I say irritated

"What did he tell you?"Johnny says

"He only told me you two were coming"I say

"Well at least we informed you about some things..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Yeah...Thanks guys..."I say

"No problem dude"Johnny says

"Soo uhhh -Chuckle- how are things with Denise bro?"Vic says in a spanish accent

"Yeah we always knew you were a smooth one man!"Johnny says laughing

"How do you guys know?"I say

"Leroy told us"Vic says in a spanish accent

"Fucking blabbermouth"I laugh

"Yeah? No kidding..." Johnny says

"Soo uhhh see you tommrow Vince" Vic says in a spanish accent

"Alright man..." I say as we all walk away

"I walk in my den and fall asleep"

**Vinces Nightmare**

"Vic!, Johnny!" I whisper loud enough to get there attention

"You seeing this!?"I Whisper

"Yeah what the hell is Denise doing over there?"Johnny says

"My boyfriend and a couple of his friends are here to kidnap you!"She shouts

"Oh really?"The Warlord says

"Yes really"She says

**The Warlord grabs Denise by her neck and raises her high**

"ALRIGHT YOU SONS OF BITCHES! SHOW YOURSELFS!"He yells

"IM GOING AFTER HER!"I say

"Dont! Shes gone Vince!" Johnny says

"NO! DUDE NO! I HAVE TO GET HER!"I say

"No VInce she's dead yo"Vic says in a spanish accent

"THATS MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

"Johnny and Vic restrain me but I hit Vic in the face and kick Johnny off of me then Greg and Damian try to handle me I punch Damian in the stomach knocking the air out of him and then I hit Greg in the neck knocking the air out of him too"

"LET ME GO!"She yells

"IM HERE DENISE!"I shout and pounce at The Warlord

"The warlord catches me by the neck and raises us both and chuckles and snaps both of our necks"

**Vince wakes up**

"Holy! SHIT!"I shout gasping for air

"I look out and see its still night time"

"We have to get this guy..."I say to myself

"We just have to"I say falling back to sleep

**Black Screen:Tommrow**

"I wake up to see it foggy and sprinkling a little bit"

"Bad day to kidnap someone but oh well it will pay off from my dream"I say to myself

"I start walking to the campsight"

"I was walking in a forest with a pond and bushes and wildlife all around"

"When I finally reached the campsight I started waiting for everyone so I could breif them, but then about 15 minutes of waiting Johnny and Vic show up"

"Hey man" Johnny says

"Oye whats up Vince"Vic says

"Nothing much, now we wait for the other four"

"Alright"They both say

"About 20 minutes of waiting Damian and Greg show up"

**Greg Is a brown and white wolf with teal eyes and has a athletic build and has hair covering his right eye**

**Damian is a White and Tan wolf with Hazel eyes and has an athletic build and has long hair in a ponytail**

**"Sir" Damian and Greg say**

**"Don't call me sir, call me Vincent or Vince" I say**

**"Ok Vincent" Greg says**

**"Joshua and Kevin should be on there way shortly"Damian says**

**"Alright" I say**

**"Soo uhh any of you guys got faimly?"I ask**

**"Three pups, a wife, and my mom and papa" Vic says**

**"No pups, Friend with benifits, and my parents are here"Johnny says**

**"Mom and Dad" Damian says**

**"No parents at all, they are dead" Greg says**

**"Mine were kidnapped when I was a pup"I say sadly**

**"Thats what he wants you to think"Johnny mumbles**

**"Huh?"I ask**

**"Nothing"Johnny says**

**"I look at him and just ignore what he says"**

**(Note:Oops I left the words in bold black, ill change that. xD)**

"Just then when we finish talking Kevin and Joshua show up"

"Ok is everyone here?" I ask

"Yeah!"They all say

**Kevin is a Grey and white wolf with green eyes and has a athletic build and has long hair**

**Joshua is a Grey and black wolf with light blue eyes and has an athletic build and short long hair**

"Ok is everyone ready?" I ask

"Yeah" that all say

"Ok here's the deal... there is an emerging Warlord Southeast of here in the plains, he hopes to overthrow

Leroy and Alicia into leadership over our pack, we need to put a stop to him and his mate from invading us

and our free will! Johshua and Kevin your on overwatch make sure nothing goes wrong if Johnny,Vic,Greg,

Damian or me need help, you jump in right away am I correct? "Yes Vince!" they shout at me,Good! now

go up on the hill and watch us! Vic, Johnny! Your with me we need to trick him into letting us in the pack

once we have clearence to join we go to his den and hold them both hostage and they wont do shit to us

if they see us with there leader! Damian and Greg! You make sure none of us three get jumped or pounced

on! Am I correct? "Yes Vince!" they both say, Good! Lets go!

"Yes Vince!" they all say

"Oye Vince? Why are you so hyped about this operation now?"Vic ask in a spanish accent

"I had a dream that the warlord had killed Denise, what if he actually does? I cant let that happen..."I say

"Denise is a keeper" Johnny says

"Oye she is cute tho" Vic says in a spanish accent

"Fuckin...Prettywolf!" Johnny laughs and points at me

"Jealous?"I ask

"Oye I used to be the prettywolf till you showed up!" Vic says in a spanish accent

"My ass" I say

"Yeah Vic!...Ive been your friend for how long! Your no God...Damn...Prettywolf!"Johnny says laughing

"Oye Johnny Boy... At least I have an actual wife, not a fuckin freind with benifits" Vic says in a spanish accent and chuckles

"Fuck you Vic!" Johnny says and Vic Chuckles

"I laugh to"

"Both of you shut the hell up! We all know that im the new prettywolf!"I say and laugh

"Fuck you!" they both say and I laugh

**Black Screen: The Plains**

"Alright this is it lets go! Vic, Johnny boy! on me!"I whisper

"Oye! act like were knocked out!" Vic whispers

**Vic, Vince and Johnny lie on the floor acting like there knocked out**

"Just then a Warlord Follower comes up to the bodies"

"SIR! We got something but they aint dead!" The follower says

**The Warlord is a Brown and Tan wolf that looks just like Vince only with diffrent eye colors and builds**

"Bring them to my den... and Kary will fix them up and well question them..." The Warlord said

"Ok sir...HEY I NEED SOME HELP CARRYING THESE GUYS!" He shouts

"Just then three other wolfs pick us up to the den"

(The Warlords pack is a big open plain surrounded by tree's and wildlife and Dens scatterd across the land)

"As soon as they get us to the den, they lay us down in front of The Warlord, waiting for a chance to strike at him"

"Where did you find them?"He asks

"I saw them knocked out on my way to the hunting grounds sir" a follower said

"I peek one eye open to see whats going on"

"Kary!" He stares at me for a long time

"Yes!" she answers

**Kary is a Black and Grey wolf and has blue eyes just like Vince execept with diffrent hair **

"This looks alot like Vincent..."He says

"Our son?"She asks

"Yeah he said but I just cant lay my paw if he is..."He says

"Right when I hear that I act like im awake"

"Where am I?" I start acting

"A pack" Kary says

"Ummm I have one question for you"The Warlord says

"First off no questiosn what's your name?" I ask

"Robert" He says

"What is your name?"He asls

"Vince"I say

"What are your parents names?"he asks

"Kary and Robert"I say

"Yo! What the hell?!" Vic whispers in a spanish accent

"I Know that is fucked up if these are his parents!"Johnny whispers

"Can we see your paw for a minute?"Kary asks

"Yeah..."I say

"He has your paws!" Kary whispers to Robert

"And your eye color" Robert adds

"Son?"They both say

"Mom?, Dad?"I say confused

"Hold the fuck up!"Johnny says getting up

"Oye these are your parents Vince?!"Vic says in a spanish accent

"They most likely are they look alot like me..."I say

"Whats going on here?"Robert asks

"We were sent by another pack to kill you guys but we didnt know you were his parents"Johnny says

"I dont understand, why were we seperated?"I ask

"Well im starting to remember it all now..."Robert says

(**End of Chapter 5)**

**And End wow weren't expecting huh? Well I thought maybe I should add some twists to this story also :D, but anyway this is probaly my longest chapter ever so far, and I am seriously looking foward to the UEFA Champions Leauge Finals beacause my Spanish team has a **

**chance to be avenged by the team they lost to and im seriously looking foward to it beacause I want the other team to be DEFEATED. So**

**yeah R&R and Lets go Bayarn Munich! :D**

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Renunion

**Hey everybody on this webiste currently reading this story! Heres Chapter 6 to Humphrey's Parents and heres another thing, Me and my wonderful Girlfriend have been thinking about writting together so ill be giving her ideas and she'll be giving me ideas so I give major credit for my girlfriend helping me out on this chapter. So lets start Humphrey's Parents, enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 6 The Reunion **

VINCENTS POV (Continuation from Chapter 5)

"Well Im starting to remember it all now" My dad said

"It was about a year in a half ago"My dad said

"There was a major war between the North/East Allegiance and the West/South Allegiance and the Soilders were evacuating there pups as soon as possible and I was one of those Soilders and your Mother was a Field Medic so we had to get you away from the fight as far away as possible, so when your mother had found a place to leave you, your last words to her before we left you was "Mommy...Ill see you another day" she didnt exactly know what it meant but as we continued fighting through the lines of the West and South we were kidnpped by some Western's and taken hostage for about a year untill they orderd to let go of all prisoners since the war was over... So as soon as me and your Mother were free we attmepted to make our own pack... and we did."He explains

"Wow" Vic me and Johnny say

"Yo our leader told us you were a Warlord..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Well that information is bullshit" My mother says

"Why did you need to see my paw?"I ask

"You bear a mark dating back from a long time ago"My father says

"A mark? What does it mean?" I ask

"Look at your paw" My Dad says

"I look at my Paw and see a Circle shaded black and 4 dashes diaganally on the circle"

"What does it mean?"I ask

"I was never told, but your grandfather always thought it meant it was a sign of hunting"My dad says

"So Vince, what are we going to do?" Johnny asks

"Well these are my parents so we can't kidnap them" I say

"I have a plan"I say

"Hm?" My parents say

"Well tell Leroy they escaped and our operation went to shit"I say

"Yeah but he will send his best wolves to sniff them out and kill them on sight"Johnny says

"So running away is scratched out"I say

"Oye, just tell Leroy he sent you to kidnap your parents... Maybe he will come to an agreement with this pack" Vic says in a spanish accent

"Alright..."I say confused

"Ill see you guys later..."I gotta break this to my leader"I say

"Alright son, drop by anytime and well talk"My dad says

"Alright Dad"I say

"While walking out of the Den I call all the all the soldiers to regroup"

"All of Leroys Unit! REGROUP!"I Shout

"I then see Joshua and Kevin slide down from the hill confused and Damian and Greg come out of the bushes also confused"

"What happend Vince?" Kevin asks

"Ummm..."I say not being able to finish

"The "Warlord" is prettywolf's parents" Johnny says

"Are you serious?" Greg asks

"Yeah..."I say

"What are you going to tell Leroy?"Joshua asks

"That there my damn parents and that I am not going to kill them..."I say

"Lets just go home..."I say

(The screen zooms out on them and a black screen occurs)

**Black Screen:Home**

"I walk straight to Leroy's den as soon as I get there..."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"I Shout

"What?!" Leroy asks

"You sent me to kill my parents!?'I shout in anger

"Yeah..."He says

"What the hell?!"I say

"It was a test..."He says

"What the fuck do you mean a test?!"I Ask

"To see if your fit to be a fucking soilder...LIKE YOUVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE PUP!"He shouts

"But guess what!? YOUR A FUCKING...SOFTY"He shouts

"I never wanted to be a damn Soilder!"I shout

"Oh really now?!"He shouts

"Let me remind you! Back when you were pup!"He shouts

(Flashback)

(Vince was a pup about 6 months old)

"Hey Leroy!"Vince shouts

"Yes son?"Leroy replies

"Ive always wanted to be a fighter..."Vince says

"Oh really now little one?"Leroy says

"Yeah! Ive always wanted to be a big boss wolf you know!"VInce says playfully

"-Chuckle-Well maybe I can teach you a few things and moves"Leroy says

(The following is showing Leroy teaching Vincent self-defense from a 6 month old pup to a full grown wolf and showing Leroy acting like the father Vincenet always needed)

(End of Flashback)

"What happend to that Vince? You could have been one of my finest Generals..."Leroy says

"I remember but we all think like that sir, we all think were gonna own the world and do this and that but our dreams dont follow us most of the time, sometimes they just fade away from our minds and we move on.."I say

"But now sir I have a mate I need to worry about now and her safety,I cant be doing these evil things, what if we have pups? Am I going to be that bad influence of a Dad because I failed to stay away from those deeds and somehow manage to get my pups killed over stupid reasons?" I say

"I see where your coming from Vince..."He says to me

"Thank you sir...Think about it also...What if you and Alicia have pups? And were still in this evil ring of wrong-doings and they get caught up in it? And they get themselves killed over a cause that wasn't worth it?"I say

"I cant be doing these things anymore sir, I may have a faimly soon and I dont want them being caught up in this.."I say

"Alright Vince, you have exception to make your own choices on these type of things..."he says to me

"Thank you sir"I say

"I miss Denise im going to go see whats she's doing and spend time with her...Ill see you later sir..."I say

"Alright Vince"He says

"I start walking to Denise's Den when I run into her on the way"

"Hey Denise "I say as I kiss her and greet her

"Hey Vince!"She smiles and kisses me back

"So what happend? Where are the hostages?"Denise asks

"You wont believe this but they other pack leaders were my parents"I say

"Really?!"She asks

"Yeah! So today im having a really really good day"I say

"Thats good..."She says smiling at me and she kissed me

"So im going to make it up to you Denise..."I say

"What do you want to do today?"I ask

"Hmm will there's a moonlight howl tonight if you want to go to that?"She says

"Sounds good, Leroy said he gives me free will to not do stupid shit anymore so basically, I wont miss it this time!" I say happily

"Ok then...-She giggles- Ill see you tonight then..."She says

"Ok Denise"I say as I kiss her and go to my den when im stopped by Vic

"Oye we need to talk..."He says in a spanish accent

(End of Chapter 6)

**So how was the Chapter? :D this story will be in the way of my other good stories following, sadly x( but anyway chapter 7 will be out soon ive just haven't been in the writting mood lately, so I apologize and and R&R and**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7:Vic's Job and The Start

**Hey everybody! Here is Chapter 7. So letely ive been starting to feel more welcome to this website so it encourages me to write more also so expect this story to be over soon and after this story ends I will make way for "Jasper Has Eyes" and then after Jasper Has Eyes, Red In The WIlderness will be in progress. So other than this note lets start, Humphrey's Parents. Enjoy! :D .Another note:Warning there is a lemon in this chapter if you dont like these sort of things please dont read it and for those who do like that sort of thing, this is my first one so dont give me any BS this has to be in the story anyway.**

**Black Screen:Chapter 7 Vic's Job and The Start**

VINCENTS POV (Continuation from Chapter 6)

"What do you need Vic?"I ask

"There is this uhhh other Wolf from the Western Pack who owes me something and has never stopped by to drop it off and I need an extra Wolf to come with me if anything goes wrong."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Why can't you have Johnny or Francis go with you?"I ask

"Because Johnny is taking his"Girlfriend" out somewhere and Francis is busy tonight and you handled yourself pretty good at the kidnapping job"VIc says in a spanish accent

"Like what is it you need from him?

"Its an medicine that isnt allowed here but it gives me a jolt and it helps me with my back problems"He says in a spanish accent

"So its a drug?"I say

"No! Its just a medicine that Leroy banned from here for what reason?...I dont know!"He says he says in a spanish accent

"And so its Legal in the West?"I ask

"No but this guy makes it without the leaders knowing about it."He says spanish accennt

"I will pay heavily for this Vince"He says in a spanish accent

"Alright can we do this tomorrow I gotta do something with Denise tonight"I say

"Sure thing bro..."He says in a spanish accent

"Alright ill go with you just stop by my den when we need to go but not today though..."I say

"Alright thanks Vince your a lifesave bro..."He says in a spanish accent

"Yeah alright..."I say

**Black Screen:The Moonlight Howl**

VINCENTS POV

"When I woke up from my nap I realize I slept untll the early evening"

"Oh damn..."I say

"I start strecthing and fixing my bedhead and start washing up for Denise"

"After im done I start heading over to her den"

DENISES POV

"Hmmm im all ready and stuff now I just wait for him I guess"I say to myself

"Im waiting for about 5 minutes untill he shows up"

"Yay! Your here!"I say and kiss him

"I wouldnt forget about you..."He smiles and kisses me back

"Come on lets go"He says

**Black Screen:The howling rock**

DENISES POV

"As we were walking up the hill other wolves started giving Vince ugly faces and giggling and talking about him"

"Vince..."I say

"Yeah I hear them"He says

"If they try anything you make sure they dont mess with you anymore"I say

"I will shut them up dont you worry love..."He says to me and kisses me

"I giggle and kiss him back-

"HEY YOU!" A Tan and brown wolf approaches Vince and Me

"What?!"Vince says

"So you think your bad shit kidnapping people! PEACEKEEPER!" He pushes Vince

"Do that again...I dare you..."Vince says

"DAMN LYING PEACEKEEPER!" He pushes Vince

"Vince claws him in the face and he trys to do the same back but Vince dodges it and Hits him and knocks him out"

"ANYONE WANT SOME! HUH!? COME FUCKING GET ME!"He shouts and wolfs start backing off and looking scared at him

"Just then a Grey and White wolf charges at him but Vince Catches him on his back and slams him on the ground" a wolf gasps in the backround and comes to him

"COME FUCKING AT ME! COME GET ME!"He shouts

"Ok Vince lets go, lets just go back to your den and think about what we can do..."I say to him

"Ok Denise, Lets go..."He says calmly to me

"Yeah get your boyfriend and leave..."A wolf says

"We dont need that scum here..." a female wolf says

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE HAD NO CHOICE" A few wolfs say backing me up

"Yeah! Leroy would have killed him if had said no!"Johnny says

"Oye we were in on it too. Why not say anything to me and Johnny boy huh?!"Vic says in a spanish accent

"Im just gonna go you guys thanks for helping anyway"I say to Johnny,Vic and the supporters

**Black Screen:Vince's Den**

"What are we going to do now?"I ask Denise

"I know"She says seductively

"She kisses me and she starts kissing my neck and she starts going lower and lower untill she hits my "Spot" and then she starts stroking it with her mouth"

"I start moaning un-controlllably, I start moaning louder and I start to feel it coming "Denise..."I say, she knows exactly what I mean so she intenses the pleasure and I hit my climax about a few seconds later"

"That was fun..." I say in between pants

DENISES POV

"My turn!"He says playfully

"I lay on my back and he starts kissing me and he starts kissing my neck and he starts going lower and lower untill he hits my "Spot" and he starts licking it"

"I start moaning with pleasure and I start moaning louder after every second of the intense pleasure im getting from Vince and after a little more of it I start to feel my climax coming, "Vince..."I say. he knows what I mean and intenses the pleasure about a little more of this and I hit my climax"

"That...Was...Great...Vince..."I say in between my pants

"Well Im glad you liked it, ready for the finish?" He says playfully

"Mhm"I say

LEROYS POV

"And who how did this happen?"I ask a wolf how his back was broken

"That asshole hired wolf you had I went up to him and he picked me up and he slammed me on my back!"He says in pain

"Vincent?"I ask

"YEAH THE ASSHOLE!" He shouts in pain

"He wouldn't do this for fun, tell me what really happend before your exiled"I say

"FINE! I Attacked him because he had knocked out another wolf that attacked him so he started shouting for more wolfs to come at him and do something, so I did and he did this"He says in pain

"Well basically from what I hear, you deserved this..." I say

"AGH!"He says in pain

"Jamie patch him up while I go talk to Vince"I say

"Ok sir"She says

"I start walking towards his den and when I get there I hear moaning and I overhear it"

"Oh Vince!"Denise shouts in pleasure

"Oh Denise your so Tight" Vince says in pleasure

"Wow..."I thought to myself

"I sit next to his Den waiting for them to finish and Finally I hear a scream"

"Agh!"They both scream in pleasure and they start laughing and I walk in

"Vince..."I say

"SIR CANT YOU SEE WHAT YOU SEE CAN YOU COME BACK LATER PLEASE!"He shouts

"No this is about the fight at the howling rock"I say

"They started attacking him first!"Denise said

"I know they told me I just came to cheack on you guys and it seems like you guys are more than ok"I chuckle

"They both start blushing of embarssment"

"Ok so you guys are ok, ill come back later..."I say

"And by the way you two...I hope you realize its mating season"I start laughing as I leave the den

"They both look at each other with there eye's wide"

VINCENTS POV

"Holy..."I say then Denise finishes the sentence

"Shit..."She says

"Well Im willing to be a parent if I will be pregnant"She says

"And Im willing to be a parent too"I say to her

"After about 10 minutes of being tied we fall asleep"

**Black Screen:Tomorrow**

VINCENTS POV

"I start blurring and I wake up with Vic in front of me"

"You ready bro?..."He asks in a spanish accent

"Yeah"I say groggily and I start getting up and I leave Denise to sleep"

"Hang on Vic Im writting her a note"

"Dear Denise

I am going to help Vic with something I will see you later, last night was amazing

Love you

Vince"I conclude the message

"You guys actually did it last night?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"Yeah..."I say

"Well damn prettywolf, I hope you-"I then interupt him

"Yeah I know its mating season"I say

(End of Chapter 7)

**So I hope you guys like it so far, I needed that lemon for the birth of Humphrey to finally occur so if its bad, im sorry, if you liked it...Thanks**

**So R&R and...**

**Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8:Vic's Dirty Work

**Hey Everybody! And the people that read this. Anyway my horrible Lemons are done for this story and I wont be writing one until another story comes out, well it depends on the story and if its appropriate for a lemon and I will be updating this story as much as I can so I can finish up here and move on to Jasper Has Eyes, anyway here is Chapter 8! Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 8 Vic's Dirty work**

VINCENTS POV (Continuation from Chapter 7)

"Yeah I know its Mating season"I say

(We start walking towards the Western pack and I see Vic has a strange mixture of Medicine)

"What if shes pregnant?" He asks in a spanish accent

"I told her im more than happy to be a Dad"I tell him

"Here's some advice bro I have two pups and they ain't so bad well one acts like a little shit a lot but he will learn from his mistakes sooner or later, what im trying to say is they ain't so bad during childhood but once they grow up they are just like us, we get along well and we have no problems unless they give you problems..."He says to me in a spanish accent

"Ummm... Alright bro."I say chuckling

"So yeah why aren't you a soldier bro? Your fucking perfect to be one!"He says to me in a Spanish Accent

"I was just never that type of Violent guy Vic, but I will help with jobs like this as long as I get something in return..."I say

"Well like I said, im gonna pay heavy for this..."He says in a spanish accent

"Like?"I ask

"Ill be you and Denise's bodyguard for free for a year"He says in a spanish accent

"Why the hell would I need a bodyguard for?"I ask

"Ummm how about a favor?"He says to me in a spanish accent

"Alright, sounds fair"I say

"Alright bro I owe you"He says in a spanish accent

**Black Screen:Western Territory**

VINCENTS POV

"Alright bro, lets go"I say

"Hey yo Xavi!" (In Spanish its pronounced Chavi) Vic calls out in a Spanish Accent

"Who's there?"Xavi asks

"An Old friend Vic!"He calls out

"You got my stuff bro!?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"Yeah! You got my stuff?!"Xavi shouts back out in a spanish accent

"Yeah!" He calls back in a spanish accent holding that strange mixture in his paw

"Come in!"Xavi shouts out

"Me and him walk in Xavi's Den"

"YO YO YO! WHO IS THIS?!"Xavi asks

"Hes a friend, hes cool bro"He says to him in a spanish accent

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien?"Xavi says in a language I cant put out

"Sí"Vic says in a language I cant put out

"Alright here" Xavi puts out the Medicine

"Here"Vic says in a spanish accent

"But wait!"Xavi says

"What?"Vic Says in a spanish accent

"WESTERN ARMY! STAY WERE YOU AER MOTHERFUCKER!"Xavi shouts

"YOU ASSHOLE!"Vic shouts and puts his paw through Xavi's stomach and we run out of there with 6 Western Army wolves chasing us

"Ill hold them down Vic! RUN FOR IT!"I shout at him

"One wolf pounces at me but I catch him with my claws impaling his chest and torso and I slam him on the ground and he bleeds out"

"AFTER THEM!" The Western Leader shouts (Winston)

VICS POV

"I start digging a hole and sharpen sticks enough to kill someone and stick them in hole causing a trap for the Western wolves to fall into"

"FUCK HURRY UP!" I say sharping the sticks

"I place about Nine sharpend sticks in the ground and I finish the trap adding two more"

"FINALLY"I shout

VINCES POV

"As I kill the third wolf I hear Vic call out to me"

"VINCE LETS GO!"He shouts

"As I see what he did with covering a hole with leaves I run for it avoiding the trap"

"You sure that's big enough for them to walk right into it?"I ask

"Yeah it should be"He says in a spanish accent

"I look back and the wolves fall right into it"

"NICE!"I say to Vic

"I didn't think that would work yo!"he says in a spanish accent

"You got your medicine?"I ask him

"Yeah!"He says in a spanish accent

"I start falling back trying to catch my breath from running and I strat panting"

"Keep up yo!"Vic shouts in a spanish accent

"Im trying!"I Shout back

"We stop once we hit a place were they can't find us"

"That was...such...a...bust"I say in between pants

"Fuck...yo...I didn't...know...Xavi...became... a...damn...Soldier..."He says in between pants

"Where did you guys come from anyway?"I ask

"Some...place...called...Mexico"He says catching his breath

"Damn bro! Isnt that like, way down South?"I ask

"Yeah" He says in a spanish accent

"Who's Xavi?"I ask

"An old friend from an old pack"He says in a spanish accent

"So you were in a pack in Mexico before this pack?"I ask

"Yeah but we were pups though, when I first heard he came here to Jasper as a dealer, I decided to pay him visits and he would give me my fix"he says in a spanish accent

"But now I killed him...Man he used to be cool but now I found out hes a Soldier? Fuck him..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Aren't you a soldier?"I ask

"Yeah but not a goody 4-paws..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Oh"I say to him

"Hey man thanks for your help man, I probably could have died if you never have came, I owe you big time man, your alright for a softy bro..."He says in a spanish accent

"Hey no problem Vic its my thanks for helping me with the kidnapping job and backing me up at the howl"I say to him

"Alright man lets get going back to the pack"He says to me in a spanish accent

"Alright"I say

**Black Screen:Leroy's Pack**

"Alright man take care" he says to me in a spanish accent

"Alright you too bro..."

"As I start walking to my den I start blurring out"

"Ah Crap! Just let me reach my den! Please!"I say to myself

"I start fading out and I almost reach my den"

"Damn it! Im almost there! Just let me make it please!"I say to myself again

"I reach my den and pass out automatically right there on spot"

LEROYS POV

"Where were you at Vic?"I ask him

"Getting some Medicine"He says in a spanish accent

"For what?I ask

"My back" he says in a spanish accent

"Whats wrong with it?" Alicia asks

"He's getting old!"Johnny says laughing

"Francis starts chuckling"

**Francis is a Grey and White Wolf with Long hair and is in well shape and has green eyes**

"Shut up Johnny boy"He says in a spanish accent

"Francis stands on the left of my Den,Vic stands in the Middle of my Den and Johnny stands on the right of the Den with Alicia and me on a tall rock in our den above them"

"How old are you anyway Vic?" Francis asks

"Three" Vic says in a spanish accent

"Yeah your getting old"I say to him

"Everyone starts laughing"

"Why how old are you Francis"Vic asks in a spanish voice

"One"he says

"Well your still young"Vic says in a spanish accent

"Johnny Boy?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"Two"Johnny responds

"Well your getting there"Vic says in a spanish accent chuckling

"Just then me and Alicia start to fall asleep"

JOHNNYS POV

"So how was Vince in the job?"I ask

"Oye he knows how to handle himself, if you have any work I would recommend you talk to him yo but he charges"He says in a spanish accent

"Alright man I do have something that needs to be done" I say

"Then go talk to him bro...Not me"He starts chuckling

"Alright brother...If Leroy wakes up tell him I went to go get water"I say

"Alright bro"He says in a spanish accent

"As I start walkiing to Vinces Den I spot him"

"Hey Vince!"I shout

"Hey Johnny whats up?"he says

"We need to talk man..."I say

(End of Chapter 8)

**So yeah looks like the crime never stops for poor Vince does it? Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter its probably my most intresting chapter so far... Lol. Anyway R&R and**

**Thanks! :D.**


	9. Chapter 9:Johnny's Dirty Work

**Hey everyone who reads this story, looks like Vince may be a Hired Wolf soon and may forget about his Peacekeeper career, well lets see and lets hope for the best for what he becomes and what he plans to do once Humphrey is born. So here's Chapter 9! Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 9 Johnny's Dirty Work**

VINCES POV

"Hey Vince!" Johnny calls out

"Whats up Johnny?" I say

"We need to talk man..."He says

"Whats up man?..."I say

"Ummm I hear you did good with Vic on his medicine run he said you know how to handle yourself and I need some work being done with me. Can you help me out man?"He asks

"Alright man but I charge"I say

"How about a favor..."He says

"Alright sounds fair... What do we need to do?" I ask

"The Eastern pack leader, I think his name is uhhhh... Tony! Tony his names Tony and he has something I want its a type of medicine that increases your senses and strength and shit like that and I need a fix of that and the East is the only pack that has it and its legal and I talked to Tony about a year ago and he said he would give me some fixes, but I dont trust him one bit and I need some protection to back me up after hearing about Vic's friend Xavi I dont think im going to be able to trust the guy thats gonna set me up with the medicine, can you help me Vince? Ill pay heavily"He says

"Alright what are you guys junkies or something? Just kidding"I laugh

"Alright man when do you want to do this?"He asks me

"We can do it now if you want Johnny"I say

"Alright man lets go then"He says to me

LEROYS POV

"When Im done evesdropping on Johnny and Vince I go back to my den to get Vic and Francis"

"VIC!, FRANCIS!"I Shout

"Yes sir"They both say

"I want you to go follow Johnny and Vince and make sure Johnny's medicine run is ok"I say to them

"Yes sir" They both say

"They start running out of the den to go follow them"

DENISES POV

"I start getting sick here and there and I get fed up so I go visit the most trusted pack doctor Jamie"

"I start walking towards her den when I see Johnny and Vince walking in the forest"

"I just smile at Vince and keep walking to Jamies"

"I keep walking until I hit Jamies den thats near Leroy's den"

"Hey Jamie"I say

"Hey Denise whats up?"she says

"Ive been getting sick lately"I say

"What are the symtophyms?"She says

"Throwing up and weird feelings in my stomach"I say

"She windends her eyes and says"

"Denise, you may be pregnant"She says

"How would you know?"I ask

"Have you been feeling sick in the morning?"She asks

"Yeah..."I say

"Ok just lie down and ill cheack you" She says

"Ok"I say

VINCES POV

"We reach the Eastern pack"

"Alright lets go his den is up there"Johnny says

"Alright man lets go"I say

"Once were at the den two guards ask who we are"

"I am here to see Tony I am a friend"Johnny says

"Whats your name?"One of the guards ask

"Johnny"Johnny says

"Alright hang on"The second guard says walking in the den

"Sir a wolf namned Johnny is here to see you"The guard says

"Let him in" Tony says

"Come in!" the guard shouts out

"Well if it isnt my trusty Outlaw scum accociate"Tony says

"How goes it..."Johnny says

"Good..."Tony says

"Hows Leroy?"Tony asks

"Hes doing good"Johnny says

"So what did he say about our truce?"Tony asks

"He says drop the social code and he will think about it, otherwise you two are just accociates"Johnny says

"There's no way in hell I am dropping this law"Tony says

"Well looks like there will be no truce then"Johnny says

"You got my stuff?"Johnny asks

"Yeah you got my fix?" Tony asks

"Johnny pulls out a weird Mixture of herbs and leaves from his mouth and hands it to Tony"

"Here!" Tony says sliding him the drug

"Now get out of here before I send my whole army after you!"Tony says

"See you later... Tony..."Johnny says

"Hey by the way! Who's this?!" He asks pointing at me

"Hes a bussiness partner"Johnny says

"Lets go Vince"Johnny says

"We walk out of the den"

TONYS POV

"Go kill him and get my shit back"I say to my guards

"My guards run out chasing after Johnny and his partner"

VINCES POV

"I look back and see the guards chasing us"

"OH SHIT! Johnny! Run!"I shout

"Out of the blue we see Vic and Francis attacking the guards"

"GO!" Francis says

"They kill about 3 of the guards and Vic breaks for it and one wolf gets Francis on his kness and ties him with banna leaves"

"AW SHIT THEY GOT FRANCIS!"Vic shouts in a spanish accent

"Im going back for him!"I shout

"Make it quick Vince!"Johnny shouts

"I run back for Francis before they completely tie him up in the leaves"

"I Slice the guards throat and untie Francis"

"Toke you long enough"Francis says

"Well if your with our pack your my friend"I say

"Yeah alright"Francis says

"I untie Francis and we run for it"

"I see Vic and Johnny already on the boarder between Leroy's Pack and The Eastern Pack"

"Break for the boarder! If those assholes cross its an invasion!"I shout

"Me and Francis sprint for the boarder and we make it with 5 Eastern Army wolves chasing us but they stop once we cross"

"HELL YEAH!'We all shout

"Damn Vince! I thought you were a goner bro!"Johnny shouts excitment

"Dude Vince is a natural! Were did you guys find him?!"Francis shouts in excitment

"He's been here we just never noticed him bro"Vic says in a spanish accent

"Well Damn hes a good wolf!" Francis shouts in excitement

"Thanks man"I say

"Hey dont mention it I may have work for you soon too"Francis says

"Alright man! Just make sure its fun!"I say in excitement and laugh

"Alright ill talk to you sometime alright?"Francis says to me

"Alright Francis"I say

"Well I gotta get going you guys ill see you guys later"I say to them

"Alright" they all say

DENISES POV

"Well Denise ive studied you for quite some time and I have to say...You are pregnant"Jamie says

"Im silent and speechless and scream in excitement"

"You should be due In about a few weeks or so"She says

"Thank you so much Jamie! Vince is gonna be so happy!"I say

"Wait Vince is the Dad?"She says

"Ummm -I blush- Yes..."I say In embarassment

"Oh well tell him I said congradulations" she smiles

"Ok!"I say excitedly and walk out of the den

**-Thank you by Dido starts playing-**

VINCES POV

"As I walk to my Den I am greeted by Denise"

"Vince guess what!"She says excitedly

"Hmm?"I smile at her

"Im pregnant!"She says in excitement

"Really?!"I say excitedly

"Yeah! Jamie said!"She says excitedly

"Im gonna be a Dad!"I shout happily

"Denise starts giggling"

"I kiss her and nuzzle her"

"I love you so much Denise"I say to her

"I love you too..."She says nuzzling me

(End Of Chapter 9)

**So yeah! Humphrey should be in the story soon! Maybe after chapter 11 he will be in the story...So yeah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and and how do you think life would be like as a hired wolf for Vince while he has a pup? Well We won't know yet unless you want me to spoil it for ya... xD  
so R&R and**

**Thanks! :D**


	10. Chapter 10:New life

**Hey everyone and everyone that reads this story, I ran out of ideas for Vinces dirty work so... Here is Humphrey's Parents Chapter 10 **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 10:New Life**

**Black Screen:9 weeks later**

VINCES POV

"While I was on my way back to Denise's and my den with some caribou I hear her scream"

-**Thank you by Dido Intrsrumental plays-**

"VINCE!"She shouts

"I run with the caribou as fast as I could

"While I was running over I saw Francis,Vic,Johnny,Jamie,Leroy and Alicia waiting at the den"

"The pups are coming Vince!"Jamie says telling me to go in the den

"Wow bro you never told us you us you got Denise pregnant"Johnny says

"Hang on ill tell you after!" I say rushing in the den

"Ok Denise squeeze my paw as hard as you can to ease the pain love"I say to Denise

"AGH!" She says in pain squeezing my paw

"JAMIE! YOU BETTER COME IN!"I shout

"Johnny! Let her squeeze your paw too bro!"I say

"They both come in Denise squeezing Johnny's paw and Jamie ready to get the pup"

"About five minutes later a grey,black and white wolf springs out into the world"

"Denise starts laughing of joy"

"Its a boy!"Jamie shouts

"Hes beautiful Vince..."Denise says

"What do you want to name him Denise?"I ask

"Lets name him after your uncle...Humphrey"She says

"I love it..."I say

"Johnny and Vic start tearing up"

"Fuck man..."Johnny says with tears in his eyes

"Oye... Something is in my eye..."Vic says in a spanish accent cracking up from his voice

"Humphrey is a great name" Leroy says

"Yeah..."Everyone says

"I kiss and nuzzle Denise and she does the same back holding Humphrey"

"I just stare at the pup and think to myself..."

"This is what its like to have a great life"I say to myself

"Can I hold him?"I ask Denise

"Your his dad!"She giggles handing me Humphrey

"Hey little guy..."I say

"Francis starts tearing up too"

"Damn dirt clouds..."Francis says

"Eventually everyone starts tearing up including me"

"Its ok Vince just let it out..."Denise says to me in tears of joy

"Eventually I start to let my tears of joy spring out"

"I mean Mr Hardasses (pointing to Johnny,Vic and Francis) cried and I thought they were hard..."Denise says

"Hey!"They all say

"Leroy and Alicia start chuckling"

"We need to wash him up"Jamie says

"On it" Johnny says starting to dig a hole in the ground and they all start to go get water in small bowl shaped broken logs and they put the water in it"

"Jamie puts him in the water washing him off and when there done Humphrey shakes himself to let the water out of his fur"

"Everyone starts to laugh"

"Thank you everyone for all your support"Me and Denise say

"Hey man you still never told Francis and me when this happened but you told Vic?"Johnny said

"Do you really wanna know that bad?"I ask Johnny and Francis

"Not Really"Francis says

"Yeah!"Johnny says

"Everyone stares at Johnny"

"What?! This is my brother and thats my nephew!"Johnny says

"Oh yeah! Give Humphrey to his uncle Johnny!"Denise says

"I get Humphrey and give him to Johnny"

"Hey little buddy!" He says

"Humphrey then looks at him but he cant open his eyes yet"

"Im your uncle Johnny bro!"

"Here Vic..."Johnny said giving him Humphrey

"Oye! Im your uncle Vic buddy!"Vic says to Humphrey

"Humphrey then stares at Vic for the longest time"

"Vic then starts to rub his stomach making Humphrey let out some laughs"

"Everyone in the Den starts laughing"

"Here Francis..."Vic says giving Francis Humphrey

"Hey there buddy! Im your uncle Francis!"Francis says to Humphrey

"Humphrey stares at him still unable to open his eyes"

"Fuck man this is to emotional" He says handing Humphrey to Leroy

"Hey bud! Im Leroy!"Leroy says to Humphrey

"Humphrey stares at him"

"Here Alicia..." He says giving Humphrey to Alicia

"Hey sweetie! Im Alicia!"Alicia says to Humphrey

"Humphrey stares at her oddly with one ear down and one ear up"

"She starts giggling and she gives Humphrey to Jamie"

"Hey little guy! Im Jamie!"She says to Humphrey

"Humphrey looks at her for a long time"

"Here you go Denise"She gives Humphrey to Denise

"Hang on since everyone was so nice to come I got everyone a treat"I say

"I go outside and get the caribou and place it on the ground in the middle of the den so everyone could get it"

"Eat up!"I say

"Vic eats some and goes over to me and Denise"

"So how do you guys like him?"He asks in a spanish accent

"Hes wonderful"Denise says

"Want some parenting tips?"He asks in a spanish accent

"Sure" we both say

"So when they are pups give them a lot of respect since they really don't know what there doing until they are like 9 to 11 months and they can be a pain in the ass while they are pups because they back talk a lot but thats only if you say no to them to much but trust me once they become more mature and not a kid anymore, they are really easy to care of and you don't really have to worry about them bugging so much anymore because they will most likely be on there own once they are about a year"Vic says in a spanish accent

"Ok thanks" we both say

"Hey no thanks for the food and everything guys but I gotta go before my wife kills me, later Vince, bye Denise"He says in a spanish accent

"Yeah I gotta go too man I got shit to do at the boarder between the East and Us"Johnny says

"Yeah me and Alicia have to go do pack leader things"Leroy says

"Yeah I got boarder control with Johnny, ill see you guys later"Francis says

"I have to stay here with you guys just in case if Humphrey has any diseases or any injuries of the sort ok guys?"Jamie says

"Thats fine..."Me and Denise say

-**Song ends-**

"Hey Vince can I speak to you real quick bro?"Francis says

"Be right back Denise..."I say walking out of our den

"Yeah?"I say

"Look bro... I know you have a pup now and all but I need work being done..."Francis says

"I sigh"

"What needs to be done?"I ask

"We need to steal a few things from some humans nothing big..."He says

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THOSE ARE HUMANS THOSE HUNTING STICKS THEY HAVE CAN KILL US WITH IN SECONDS!"I say in disbelief

"These humans are harmless bro...I will pay heavily for this"Francis says

"Ill just take a favor"I say

"Ok we can do this tomorrow if you want..."Francis says to me

"Alright tomorrow...Not today..."I say

"Alright man I gotta go do boarder control, ill see you later..."Francis says

"-Sigh- don't worry Humphrey... Daddy will stop very soon..."I say to myself...

(End of Chapter 10)

**So how did you guys like it!? :D and when Johnny said "Thats my brother and hes my Nephew, he didn't really mean thats his brother, Vince is just a brotherly friend to him... Lol. Anyway I really hope you guys liked this and R&R and...**

**Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11:Story time and Looting

**Hey everybody and everybody who reads this story, wow the last chapter was pretty darn emotional writing it. Lol, especially with that song on, it was just, wow I cant believe my own work made me feel emotional. Lol, anyway here is Chapter 11! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 11:Story time and Looting**

VNCENTS POV (Continuation from Chapter 10)

"-Sigh-Don't worry Humphrey...Daddy will stop very soon..."I say to myself

"When I walk in my den I see Denise with Humphrey in her arms asleep"

"I just smile and Sit next to them"

"He looks just like you..."Denise says

"Except he has some white fur. Who does he get that from?"I ask

"Probably from..."She giggles

"Oh"I start laughing

"Denise and I start kissing and nuzzling each other when Humphrey starts to look at us"

"Denise and me start laughing"

"What color eyes do you think he has?"Denise asks

"Probably green or blue"I say

"So who exactly is your Uncle Humphrey?"Denise asks

"He was a noble wolf and caring and tried to kill the Hunters who were taking my parents but he died trying to kill the Hunters..."I say

"Oh im so sorry love...But how did you end up here in this pack?"She asks

"Story time little buddy!" I say to Humphrey and he just stares at me still unable to open his eyes and Denise starts giggling

"Ok so I remember it all" I say

VINCES POV (Flashback)

**Vinces Dad was a Grey and Black wolf with yellow eyes and was in good shape and had long hair**

****

Vinces Mom was a Grey and White wolf with blue eyes and was in well shape and had long hair like Kates but a little longer

"Me and my Dad were playing tag"I say in reality

"Im gonna get you Dad!"I shout joyfully

"No your not!"My Dad shouts back joyfully

"Just as my Dad catches up to me he stops me and I see a truck pull up with two guys and sees My Dad and grab a gun and puts a dart in"

"Uhh son time for another game lets play...Hide and seek!"He says joyfuly

"Ok!"I say happily and wag my tail

"Ok you start and Ill find you!"He says joyfully

"I start running into the woods and I find a great hiding spot and I see the hunters shoot my Dad then my Mom and they start putting them in cages but then my Uncle Humphrey chases them but one of the Hunters pull a gun with live bullets and they shot him"

"No!'I shout

"I try to chase after them but the truck starts speeding up"

"MOM!, DAD!"I say trying to catch up to the truck

"No Vince just go!"My dad says shouting from his cage

"NO!"I shout

"Just do what your father says Vince! Just go!"My mom shouts from the truck

"NO!"I shout louder but just as I say that the car speeds up and then I turn around and see my Uncle Humphrey on the ground

"Uncle! Humphrey!"I shout running to him

"Vince...I dont have much time left..."He says bleeding out

"Go Northeast from here remember the pack that I toke to you too to see Uncle Leroy..."He says

"Yeah..."I say with tears in my eyes

"Go there and tell him I sent you,,,"He says with blood leaking through massively

"But-" He interrupts me

"Just go Vince tell him that I-"He takes his last breath and dies of blood loss

"I start to cry over his body for about 10 minutes and after all that crying I eventually start going to Leroy's pack"

"I start walking and I eventually get there after about 2 hours of traveling I finally make It to the pack and I walk straight to Leroy and Alicia's Den"

"I see Alicia asleep and Leroy awake and two guards by them (Johnny and Vic)"

"Yo who are you?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"I start to back off"

"Wait hang on a minute Vic, I know this pup, its my best friends Nephew...Uhhh Vincent! Yeah that's it! What do you need son?"He asks

"My parents were kidnapped and Uncle Humphrey was shot"I say in tears

"Oh my..."Alicia says waking up

"Come here son and tell me what happend"Leroy says

"Some hunters came while me and Daddy were playing and they toke Mom and Dad and Uncle Humphrey tried to save them but was shot by a Hunter and before he died, he told me to come here."I say with tears in my eyes

"Its ok sweetie..."Alicia says hugging me...

"You can stay here Vince..."Leroy says hugging me too

"But you can never leave this pack... Am I understud?"Leroy says

"Yes sir"I say

(End of flashback)

"Denise has tears in her eyes and Humphrey just stares opening his eyes"

"Denise and I gasp"

"He has blue eyes..."I say

"Just like you..."Denise says smiling and kissing me

"He looks around the room and smiles"

"Denise and me laugh"

"Come on buddy were going to sleep"I say to him

"Denise,Humphrey and me go to sleep with Denise on the left side, Humphrey in the middle and me on the right side"

**Black Screen:Tomorrow**

VINCES POV

"I wake up and see Francis in the corner of the Den"

"Oh shit!"I whisper and shout

"Come on"He says

"God damn it dude! Dont do that!..."I whisper and shout

"Sorry man..."He says

"Its alright, let me write Denise a note"I say

Dear Denise

I have to go help Francis with something ill be back later

Love you

Love Vincent

"Lets go..."I say

"So hows the pup?"He asks

"He just opened his eyes yesterday"I say

"Really? What color eyes does he have?"He asks

"Blue eyes like mine..."I say

"What does he have from Denise?"He asks

"He has some white hair, but he mostly has my features"I say

"Thats good..."He says

"We reach the Campsight"

"Alright lets go..."He says

"We go to the campsight but the humans are asleep when we see there tents closed"

"What do we take?"I whisper

"Food and whatever you think looks intresting"He whispers

"I then see some food on there table and I see a bag to put it in and I stuff it in there"

"I then see a human hunting stick (Rifle) and I grab it and put it in the bag also"

"But I see another thing next to it and it looks like a well angled stick (Pistol) but I grab it anyway and put it in the bag"

"And then I see Francis open a box (Cooler) and he takes food out of there and puts it in the bag we have"

"About a few more minutes of looting we get all the stuff in the bag and I carry it on my bag and we start running back to the pack"

"Holy shit!"I say in relief that we got out alive

"Man Leroy better be pleased what we bring him with..."

"We then hear the humans and we see them come back with weapons (Hunting Knifes)"

"OH SHIT!"I shout

"Run!"Francis shouts

"Get those bastards!" The human shouts

"They toke the guns!"The human shouts

"We are almost at the boarder"

"Keep running!"Francis shouts

"Once we reach the boarder two wolves pounce at the humans knocking them out"

"Thanks!"Francis shouts

"No problem!"The boarder control wolf says

"We run straight to Leroy's den and we walk in calmly"

"Hey Vince, Francis..."He says

"Sir we have something from the humans"

"I unload the bag dropping two hunting weapons,food, liquids (Alcohol and Soda's), and four boxes of some packages that says cigarettes"

"Hmmm... "Leroy says peaking at them items...

"Me and Francis look at him"

"Very very well heist..."He says you managed to get two hunting weapons..."He says

"I literally saved our lives bro..."I say

"Good thing you picked that up (Points to the pistol)

"Alright here are you're rewards" Leroy slides me and Francis some meat and water"

"Thanks Leroy"we say

"Alright man if you ever need me you have my word..."He says

"Alright man ill use that favor when I need it"I say

"I start walking back to Denise's and my den"

"I see her still sleeping and Humphrey walking around and when he sees me he starts wagging his tail"

"Alright buddy im going to sleep"I say as I scoop him up and put him in the middle of Denise and me"

"We then fall asleep"

JOHNNYS POV

"So how did the heist go man?" I ask

"It went good"Francis says

"Man I told you Vince was good!"I say

"I cant believe I doubted him..."Francis says

"So he told me Humphrey opend his eyes yesterday..."Francis says

"What are his eye colors?"I ask

"Blue"Francis says

"Alright then...Well im going to pay them a visit, ill see you guys later"I say

"Later"I say

"I start walking towards Vince's den"

"I get there and see them awake playing with Humphrey"

"Hey guys"I say

"Hey Johnny"Denise and Vince say to me

(End of Chapter 11)

**So how did you guys like it? ;D man I love this story so far I hope you guys do too! :D anyway I will be updating stories more often now since I got my Laptop back from a really long break from it and so anyway other than that R&R and **

**Thanks! :D**


	12. Chapter 12:Growing up and Helping

**Hey everybody and everybody who reads this story. We are nearing the end of this story and after this story, Jasper Has Eyes will be in progress, I just thought writing this story would be a little bit of inspiration. But anyway here is Chapter 12! Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 12 Growing up and Helping**

VINCES POV

"Hey Johnny"Me and Denise say

"Hey how goes it man? So I hear Humphrey opened his eyes?"Johnny says

"Yeah he did"Denise says holding him

"Can I see?"Johnny asks

"Sure"Denise says holding him

"Humphrey! Uncle Johnny is here!"Denise says to Humphrey

"Humphrey then stares at Johnny with his blue eyes"

"Wow..."Johnny says

"Vince my Wolf, you've made me proud man..."Johnny says

"Thanks old man..."I say

"Shut up!"He says laughing

"I start laughing and Denise starts giggling"

"You've still got a lot to learn youngster"Johnny says

"I could only imagine"I say

"Johnny starts chuckling"

"So Vince my wolf...I don't understand why don't you just be a guard along with Vic,Francis and me?"Johnny asks

"Vic asked me the same thing but I just told him...Thats not who I really am..."I say

"Oh I see..."Johnny says

"Well I just came to pay a little visit...See you two soon..."Johnny says

"Alright Johnny..."I say

"Bye Johnny"Denise says

"Denise,Humphrey and me fall asleep"

**Black Screen:1 Month later**

VINCES POV

"Come on Dad! Im bored!"Humphrey says begging me to take him log sledding

"Oh come on Vince hes been laying around in this den ever since he was born..."Denise says to me

"Plus you could spend some father/son time with him"Denise says to me

"Oh alright..."I say

"Yes!"Humphrey says excitedly

"But! The first time your out of my sight were going home once I find you..."I say to Humphrey

"Alright Dad..."Humphrey says

"Come on buddy, lets go..."I say to Humphrey

"Alright Denise we will be back"I smile at her and kiss her

DENISES POV

"Hmmm, what to do while my two best guys are out..."I say to myself

"Ill go see what Jamie's up to"I say to myself

"I start walking towards Jamie's den when I overhear Vic and Johnny talking about Vince"

"Oye so are sure you want Vince in this?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"Dude! Vince is perfect for this job!"Johnny says

"Alright so we go in and whack this asshole?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"Yeah but we need a third wolf and Francis is out of the pack for a vacation"Johnny says

"So we have Vince help?"Vic says in a spanish accent

"Yeah..."Johnny says

"I don't know bro...He has a pup now and I don't want to be a sorry bastard for the rest of my life because we got him killed and we have to break it to Humphrey and Denise..."Vic says

"These wolves are lone wolves and they owe me favors!"Johnny says

"Well shit! If there lone wolves it shouldn't be hard for you to do it!"Vic says in a spanish accent

"They are trained! Fuck man! Have you listend to me the first time!"Johnny shouts

"Alright then im in but we need to ask Vince"Vic says in a spanish accent

"I sigh and walk away to Jamie's den"

"I walk in her den and see three badly wounded wolves on the ground"

"Oh my god I need some help here! Denise can you get those banana leaves and wrap them around his stomach"She says pointing at a Grey and white wolf

"Oh my...What happened?" I ask

"They were jumped by Northern wolves"She says under stress

"Here... "She hands me a mixture of medicines" put this in his nose"She says

"I put the medicine near his nose"

"Just as I finish all the wolves are fixed up and are sleeping"

"Good Lord..."Jamie says

"How did they get jumped?"I ask

"This one (She says pointing at the wolf in the middle) said they were hunting and all of a sudden, six Northern Wolves came in and started trying to kill them, they were lucky enough to even make it here..."Jamie says

"Oh"I say

"So how's Humphrey?"Jamie asks

"He's out spending time with his Dad..."I say

"Oh..."Jamie says

"I just came to drop by and see what's up but I see you're kind of busy..."I say

"Oh no you're fine I just needed some help patching them up"Jamie says

"Oh ok" I say

"So how's Vince?"Jamie asks

"-Sigh- Johnny and Vic need him to do another job..."I say

"Oh my..."Jamie says

"I know..."I say

"Have you ever thought of leaving?"I ask Jamie

"No? Why do you?"She asks

"For the sake of Humphrey...Maybe..."I say

"If you leave he will send his best wolves"Jamie says

"Thats another thing...How does he overwhelm all the other main packs?"I ask

"He convinced half of the soldiers from other packs to join our pack and half of the other were loyal to him from family to friends to associates to allegiance..."Jamie says

"Well I am going to go back to my den since Humphrey and Vince are probably back...See you later Jamie..."I say

"Bye Denise"Jamie says as I walk out of the den

VINCES POV

"Wow that was fun Dad!"Humphrey says to me

"Your grandpa taught me this..."i say to Humphrey

"Just then I see Vic and Johnny walk toward me"

"Hey Johnny, Vic..."I say

"Hey Uncle Johnny! And Uncle Vic!"Humphrey says wagging his tail

"Hey little man..."Johnny says hugging Humphrey

"Hey buddy!"Vic says to Humphrey in a spanish accent hugging him

"Hey man we need to talk..."Johnny says

"Hang on son wait right here"I say to Humphrey

"Ok Dad..."Humphrey says to me smiling

"What's up guys?"I say

"Uhhh we need you to help us with something..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"What?"I ask

"We need you to help me kill someone who did something to my sister..."Johnny says

"What happened to you're sister?" I ask

"This asshole wolf I hear he is in Jasper now and he had just left Toronto and he fucking killed my sister man!"Johnny says tearing up

"Oh im down then man... You can count on it..."I say

"Thanks man"Johnny says

"Can we do this tomorrow though?"I ask

"Yeah man..."Johnny says

"Alright thanks guys..."I say

"Yeah no problem man..."Johnny says

"So uhh see you tomorrow man..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Alright..."I say as we walk away

"Come on son..."I say

"Ok Dad..."Humphrey says

"What am I getting myself into?"I think to myself looking at Humphrey

"It will all end soon..."I thought to myself

(End of Chapter 12)

**So how did you guys like Chapter 12? I have the end of this story all planned out and the end of this story is coming, but other than that R&R and**

**Thanks! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Vic and Johnny's Last

**Hey everybody! Its me Lost and man im so excited to end this story for some reason not given to me. Lol anyway other that that lets start Chapter 13! Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 13 Johnny and Vic's Last**

**VINCES POV (Continuation from Chapter 12)**

"**What Uncle Johnny and Vic want Dad?"Humphrey asks**

"**They just need my help with something tomorrow..."I say to Humphrey**

"**Oh..."Humphrey says**

"**Come on buddy... lets go home..."I say smiling and putting Humphrey on my back**

"**Humphrey starts laughing as we go home"**

"**When we get home I see Denise awake waiting for us"**

"**Mom!" Humphrey shouts**

"**Son!" Denise says hugging Humphrey**

"**Aww man we had so much fun! We went log sledding and then we went to go visit Uncle Vic and Johnny for a little but oh boy it was fun!"Humphrey said and then Denise looks up at me and smiles **

"**I then smile back at her and join in on the hug"**

"**Wow! Sounds like fun!"Denise says hugging Humphrey**

"**So did uhh what did Johnny and Vic want?"Denise asks like she knows**

"**They need help with something tomorrow"**

"**Vince...I know..."Denise says**

"**How?"I ask**

"**I overheard Johnny and Vic talking about it while I was on my way to Jamie's"Denise says**

"**Oh..."I say**

"**Just be sure not to get hurt, I know you can defend you're self good...But please be careful Vince..."Denise says**

"**I will"I say nuzzling and kissing Denise**

**"Ew!"Humphrey says**

"**You will be doing this too eventually..."Denise says giggling**

"**No I won't!" Humphrey says**

"**Sure buddy..."I say as I continue kissing Denise**

"**Humphrey then goes over to where he usually sleeps and falls asleep"  
**

"**I give Denise one last kiss and go over to Humphrey and I sleep on the left of him"  
**

"**Denise then goes over and sleeps on the right of him"**

**Black Screen:Tomorrow**

VINCES POV

"When I wake up I hear Johnny and Vic outside laughing telling jokes and joking about each other"

"Man! Did you hear Francis when Vince said that?!"Johnny says cracking up

"Oye! (Mocking Francis) Damn dirt clouds!"Johnny and Vic then start laughing

"Says the one who said... (Mocking Vic) Oye! Something is in my eye yo..." I say

"Me and Johnny then start cracking up"

"Fuck you..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Its true!" I start laughing

"Come on lets roll!"Johnny says

"So how do you know if this guy is still here Johnny wolf?"I say

"I had someone spy on him for a few hours yesterday and last night"Johnny says

"How many wolves does he have protecting him?" I ask

"About Four or Five..."Johnny says

"This shouldn't be hard then..."I say

"Yeah...Not at all"Vic says in a spanish accent

"So uhh how is Denise in you know..."Johnny says breaking the five minute silence

"Fuck man! That is private!"I say then Vic starts laughing

"Oye! Is she like you know?..." Vic says in a spanish accent

"Damn! Shut up dude!" I shout

"Johnny and Vic then start laughing"

"Well ill tell you this...She sure does know how to please a wolf..."I say

"So hows your wife Vic?"I ask

"Same thing about my crime habits and how we have three pups and I shouldn't be doing this anymore..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"What about you Johnny?"I ask

"Same... Shes cheating on her mate for some of me everyday..."Johnny says

"Better be careful bro...Cheating laws are pretty strict out here..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"She ain't in our pack shes a Northern Wolf..."Johnny says

"Still just be careful and try not to get her killed or exiled..."Vic says

"I told her if it ever came to that I would take her out of the Northern Pack as fast as I can..."Johnny says

"Ok then..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"We then reach the Spy"

**The Scout wolf is a Black and White wolf with medium long hair has an athletic shape and has teal eyes"**

"We will take it from here my boy..."Johnny says

"Yes sir"The wolf says

"Don't call me sir before I kick you're ass..."Johnny says

"Sorry John..."The wolf says

"Don't call me John either, its Johnny!"Johnny says to him

"Alright Johnny..."The wolf says as he runs back to the pack

"Alright... Here's the plan..."Johnny says as Vic and Me nod our heads

"So Vince me and Vic are going to go in first and were going to talk to them for a little, now I know one of them is bound to run out and get help since were outlaws and all packs would do anything to get a piece of us so Vince you stay outside and if anyone gets help you kill him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere...Got it? "I nod my head..." Good...Now Vic while we go in you make sure none of these pricks do anything smart I know they are going to fight and thats what were here for is to fight but try to make Vince's job a little more easy and kill as many of these fuckers so it doesn't overwhelm Vince over here alright? "Vic nods his head" Alright now lets go!" Johnny explains and says to us

"I run to the side of the den and wait for anybody trying to escape and I see Johnny and Vic go in"

"Hey hey! Where the fuck is Gerry?!"Johnny asks

"KILL THOSE OUTLAW SHITS!"Gerry shouts

"I hear Johnny and Vic fighting and I hear about two wolves fall to the ground and the third one runs out of the den"

"Damn it!"I shout

"I chase after him and I get my banana leaves ready to tie him up and bring him to Johnny"

"Shit! You're a fast one!"I say panting

"I finally catch up to him at the Western boarder before crossing I start to tie him up"

"You ain't going anywhere..."I say to him

"The Western Army wolves start looking at us"

'State you're business somewhere else this is Southern Pack business"I say lying so they don't go after me for being an Outlaw

"NO HES NOT HES A FUCKING OUT!-"I then tie up his mouth

"He's crazy as hell..."I say to the Western Army boarder control and they just look at me confused

"I then start to carry him on my back"

"I then get back to then den and I see one wolf tied in tears and I set down the other wolf on the ground"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"Gerry screams

"DO YOU REMEMBER A GIRL NAMNED HALEY!"Johnny shouts and slaps Gerry

"YEAH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"Gerry screams

"IM HER OLDER BROTHER!"Johnny shouts and slaps him

"YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG OUTLAW!"Johnny shouts killing the other wolf I had tied up

"DAMN IT! STOP WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"The wolf screams

"REVENGE FOR HALEY!"Johnny shouts

"Dude...Johnny...Hes had enough..."I say

"Yeah man lets go you killed his protection and family...Lets go man hes sufferd enough"Vic says and Johnny breaks down

"AGH!" Johnny screams in anger and kills Gerry

"Damn!"Vic and me shout in disbelief

"Revenge is mine..."Johnny says

"Come on Johnny lets go man..."I say as Vic and me start patting his back as Johnny breaks down

"You got him bro... Its over"Vic says to Johnny in a spanish accent

"Johnny then stops crying"

"Thanks for everything man..."Johnny says

"No problem man thats what brothers are for right?"I say to Johnny

"Yeah bro we owe you big time man..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"It was no problem..."I say

"Alright see you soon man..."Johnny says walking back to the pack with Vic

"Why do I suddenly feel good about myself?"I ask myself

"I start walking back to my den and when I get there Humphrey and Denise are playing"

"I just smile and join in"

"So how did it go?"Denise asks

"Good, I guess he was avenging his sister..."I say

"Oh my..."Denise says

"I know Johnny lost it when he killed him..."I say

"Me and Denise then start cuddling with Humphrey climbing on top of us getting in the middle"

"Hi guys!"Humphrey says knowing what hes doing

"Hey son..."Denise and me say laughing

"We then fall asleep exhausted"

(End of Chapter 13)

**Wow this chapter just ended the dirty work from Vic and Johnny for Vince now lets see whats ahead for Vince and his family... Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and R&R and!**

**Thanks! :D**


	14. Chapter 14:The Last of Francis

**Hey everybody who reads this story! I have a question for all of you guys before I start this chapter...**

**Here it is... How do you guys think of this story so far? Is it good? Or is there something I need to work on? So there is the question. But other than that lets start Chapter 14! Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 14 The Last of Francis **

**Black Screen:Morning**

VINCES POV (Continuation from Chapter 13)

"I wake up and see Humphrey and Denise playing"

"Morning Dad!"Humphrey says wagging his tail

"Good Morning Son..."I say

"Good Morning Denise..."I smile and nuzzle her

"Good morning Vince"Denise says nuzzling me back and smiling

"I am going to go see Francis..."I say

"Ok"Denise says

"Can I go Dad?!"Humphrey says wagging his tail

"No...Stay here and keep Mom company I need to talk to Uncle Francis for a little"I say

"Awww Ok.."Humphrey says

"Ill be right back..."I say tiredly washing up

"Ok be careful..."Denise says smiling at me

"Ok Denise..."I smile back at her

"I start walking out of the den and I start going down the hill to Francis den"

"I walk in his den and I see him pacing back and forth"

"Francis!"I shout

"He pounces at me and has me on the floor"

"WHO ARE YOU!?"He shouts

"Its me Vince man!" I shout

"Oh, Damn it Vince you scared me shitless!"he says

"Sorry...What the hell is wrong with you man?"I ask while he paces back and forth

"Damn it I think Leroy is on to me man!"He says

"About what?"I ask

"My drug trade man!'He says about to break down

"What happens if he finds out?"I ask

"For Extortion and Drug Trade... Execution or Exiled"He says scaredly

"I need you're help to get rid of it!"He says scardely

"Ok no problem..."I say

"Thanks man you are a lifesaver! Fuck man!"He says scaredly

"Lets do it now..."I say

"Ok follow me..."Francis says

"I follow him to the back of his den and I see a circle of rocks with a hole in the middle of it with plants and weird mixture of medicines in the holes"

"Stick it in you're mouth were going to plant this outside the pack"Francis says

"Alright lets go man..."I say

"Oh and be sure not to smell that shit or chew on it or you will start feeling weird as hell man..."Francis says

"Alright..."I say

"We start walking out of his den and towards the boarder"

"So thanks for helping me man...I her you finished Johnny and Vic's work..."Francis says

"Yeah and will I be finishing you're work once and for all?"I ask

"Yeah this is the last thing I need done from you...We all owe you big time Vince..."Francis says

"Alright"I say

"After twenty minutes of walking we finally reach the boarder between the Western Pack and Leroy's pack"

GUARDS POV

**The first guard is a Brown and White wolf with Medium/short hair, has jade eyes and is in well shape**

**The second guard is a Grey and white wolf with long hair, has blue eyes and is in good shape**

**The third guard is a Black and Grey wolf with short long hair,has yellow eyes and has an athletic shape**

**The Final guard is a Tan and brown wolf with medium/Long hair, has teal eyes and has a athletic shape**

"Hey isn't that Francis? The wolf Leroy told us to keep an eye out for?"The first guard says

"Sure as hell looks like him..."The second guard says

"Lets see then"The first guard says

"Alright..."The third guard says

"Stop!'The second guard says to Vince and Francis

"They stop as we go towards them"

"Whats you're names?" The fourth guard says to Francis and Vince

"Vince" Vince says to the guard

"You?"The fourth guard says to Francis

"Billy"Francis says lying to the guards

"The third guard smacks Francis"

"Don't you fucking lie to me boy!"The third guard says to Francis

"Francis chuckles"

"Alright, my names Im a royal guard you shit face narc fucking goody four-paws Soldiers"Francis says laughing

"But the second guard smacks him and makes him fall to the ground"

"Agh!"Francis says then starts laughing

"GET UP!"The second guard shouts at Francis

"WE KNOW YOUR"RE NAMES FRANCIS BOY! AND WE KNOW YOUR"RE A CORRUPTED SOLDIER AND A DRUG DELEAR DONT GIVE US THAT BULLSHIT BOY!"The fourth guard shouts at Francis

"Ok... -Chuckle- well when did he have that kind of proof on me?"Francis says laughing

"Open you're mouth boy..."The fourth guard says to Francis

VINCES POV

"Me and Francis eye each other and then I hit the third guard in the face and he hit the fourth guard in the face, but the second and first guard overwhelm us and tie us down with banana leaves"

"COME ON DUMBASS!"The second guard says to Francis

**Black Screen:Leroy's den**

VINCES POV

"The Guards drag us into Leroy's den"

"Vince?!"Leroy shouts in disbelief

"We found him with his buddy Francis here, but he was Co operative unlike this shit... (Pointing at Francis)" The second guard said

"But they did assault us..."The fourth and third guard says

"Let Vince go...We have to decide what to do with this...Traitor..."Leroy says

"What?!"The fourth guard says

"YOU HEARD ME UNTIE VINCE!"Leroy shouts

"Yes sir"they all say

"The fourth guard unties me and says something"

"Im watching you boy..."The fourth guard says

"Fuck you..."I say

"He smacks me"

"Leroy then walks over to the guard and smacks him to the ground"

"Go Vince...Ill talk to you later..." Leroy says

FRANCIS POV

"I then see Vince walk out looking back at me"

"Damn..."I think to myself

"So Francis..."Leroy says to me

"What?..."I say

"I have enough to know you are a traitor and a menace to this pack..."Leroy says to me

"What did you ever have against drugs? I thought we were an Outlaw pack,I thought ALL of us were a menace and traitors?"I say to him

"And why did Vince go free?"I ask

"I never liked these "Drugs", Drugs is what killed my brother, Drugs is what makes us do dumb things... Drugs toke at least three hundred lives in the Eastern Pack... And Vince got to go free because he had no idea what you were pulling him into..."Leroy says to me

"Yeah he did..."I say to him

"But hes not a drug dealer either is he now?"Leroy says

"No sir..."I say

"So I now order you into exile, I am sorry Francis but I could have you executed, but iv'e known you long enough to let you off with this unless you want execution..."Leroy says to me

"-Sigh- Alright sir..."I say

"Don't call me sir anymore..."Leroy says to me

"Alright..."I say

"The second guard then goes over to me and unties me"

"If it makes you feel better, ill have Vince,Johnny and Vic escort you out..."Leroy says to me

"Yeah thats fine..."I then say with tears in my eyes

"Go get them..."Leroy says to the third guard

"I then wait for them for about ten minutes until they finally show up"

"You needed us sir?"Johnny says

"Yeah I hate to say it but Francis is being exiled for being a traitor"Leroy says

"What the fuck why?!"Johnny asks

"He was caught trying to hide his stash..."Leroy says

"What stash Francis? What the hell is he talking about yo?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"I am a drug dealer..."I say

"What the hell man?!"Johnny says

"Vince what do you know about this?"Johnny asks

"I barely knew about it today when he needed my help with stashing it..."Vince says

"Holy shit man!"Johnny says

"I need you guys to escort Francis out of this pack..."Leroy says

"Alright sir..."They all say

"Come on man..."Johnny says to Francis

VINCES POV

"We then start walking towards the West/East boarder were it leads to no packs"

"So Vince man...I may be gone but those favors are still yours man...I have a den in the mountains up there" Francis says pointing up to a hill about 200 feet

"Just call me name and ill be down here as quick as possible"Francis says to me

"Alright man..."I say

"And tell Humphrey that I love him as he was my own nephew and Vince...I love you as if you were my own brother man..."He says hugging me in tears

"Its alright man..."I say

"Come on Francis were here..."Johnny says

"The guards then approach us"

"Hey! State you're business!"The patrol wolf says

**The Patrol wolf is a Brown and Tan wolf with green eyes,has long hair and is in well shape**

"This wolf is a exile from Leroy's pack and he needs to be sent off"Vic says in a spanish accent

"Ok then..."The wolf says

"Well Francis my wolf man...This is it..."Johnny says

"Yeah bro will miss you..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"We will visit every so often..."I say to Francis

"Alright man..."Francis says

"Well, another day brothers...Another day..."Francis says walking towards the hill

"Damn...I cant believe hes gone man..."Johnny says

"He brought it on himself..."I say

"Yeah.."We all say

"Well lets go home I guess..."I say as the sun starts to fall

**Black Screen:Vince's Den**

"When I get home it is night time and it is a sad night due to Francis being gone"

"I then go towards Denise and Humphrey sleeping and I fall asleep on the left of Humphrey... And go to sleep... Sad and thinking..."

"I can't believe Francis is gone..."

(End of Chapter 14)

**So how did you guys like this Chapter? We are almost done with this story and once this story is done I am going to start on "Jasper Has Eyes", Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it other than having Francis exiled x(, but anyway R&R and**

**Thanks! :D**


	15. Chapter 15:Jamie's Experiment

**Hey everybody and everyone who reads this story, I am going to let you know this is a humor chapter so it won't be a downer like some of my other Chapters, Lol so other than that lets start Humphrey's Parents Chapter 15! Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 15 Jamie's Experiments **

VINCES POV

"I wake up and its early morning and overcast weather and Denise and Humphrey are still asleep"

"I walk up to the entrance and see a note on the ground"

Dear Vince

I have gotten some medicines ready in my den and I had asked about almost every wolf in Leroy's pack to help me with this experiments but, I need to test on some trusty subjects and the medicines I have in stock are some strength enhancers for our Wolves being deployed in Leroy's Army, and I want to make medical history in Jasper, just the thought of it sounds like a great future for me as a doctor but you and Johnny are the only ones I can really trust in this pack, Johnny has always been there for me when I needed him most and so have you Vince, you're a real great friend and I need you're help with this and I will pay heavily for this Vince, if anything goes wrong I am prepared to help you guys if you are injured in any way, which I highly doubt will happen as my time as a doctor in this pack, but other than that stop by at my den anytime if you do want to help me on this.

Sincerly Jamie

"Hmm, I guess I will go pay her a visit..."I say to myself

JOHNNYS POV

"Hey Johnny! There is a note for you..."Leroy says to me in the front of his den

"Hang on..."I say

"I walk over to the note outside of Leroy's den'"

Dear Johnny

I have gotten some medicines ready in my den and I had asked about almost every wolf in Leroy's pack to help me with this experiments but, I need to test on some trusty subjects and the medicines I have in stock are some strength enhancers for our Wolves being deployed in Leroy's Army, and I want to make medical history in Jasper, just the thought of it sounds like a great future for me as a doctor but you and Vince are the only ones I can really trust in this pack, Vince has always been there for me when I needed him most and so have you Johnny, you're a real great friend and I need you're help with this and I will pay heavily for this Johnny Wolf if anything goes wrong I am prepared to help you guys if you are injured in any way, which I highly doubt will happen as my time as a doctor in this pack, but other than that stop by at my den anytime if you do want to help me on this.

Sincerly Jamie

"Hmm, yeah ill go give you a visit, I mean that good time you gave me that one day is enough to return the favor..."I say out loud when Vic,Leroy and The new guard look at me with wide eyes

"Oh shit did I really say that out loud?"I say

"Yup..."Leroy, Vic and The Guard says to me

"Wow Johnny wolf..."Vic says to me in a spanish accent

"Whatever man..."I say

"Well im going to her den...Ill see you guys later..."I say

"Don't get her pregnant this time!"Vic says to me in a spanish accent

"Fuck you Victor"I say

"Isn't that Jamie's job?"Vic says back

"I just ignore him this time"

VINCES POV

"I finish washing up and I start heading down to Jamie's den"

"When I walk in her den I see Johnny already there"

"Great you're both here! Ill be right back!" she says going to the back of her den

"Im guessing you got the note too..."I say to Johnny

"Yeah I did..."Johnny says

"I hope she can help us if were injured..."I say

"Yeah you said it brother..."Johnny says

"Jamie then walks over with a Bluish,Purple and red Mixture of medicines and slides them to me"

"Ummm is this like any other medicines or do we eat it or something..."I ask

"Sniff it..."Jamie says ready to take notes on the side effects

"I sniff the plant letting the fluids inside"

"What do you feel?"Jamie says

"Well..."I say

"Just then my fur grows rapidly through out my body"

"HOLY SHIT!" Johnny says laughing

"DAMN I CAN'T SEE FOR SHIT!"I shout

"Jamie starts writing notes"

"After about a few minutes passed my fur shortend back to its normal size"

"Jamie then slides a mix of Yellow,Green,and blue plants to Johnny"

"Eat it..."Jamie says

"Ok..."Johnny says

"Johnny eats the medicine and about 15 seconds later his eyes turn red"

"Holy shit man..."He says

"What?"I ask

"Everything is...Holy shit..." He says starting to get loopy

"Everything is holy shit huh?"I ask

"Dude!...Did you know that...Fuck?..."Johnny says loopy

"He then passes out"

"Your medicines are a charm..."I say

"Are you the Doctor here?"Jamie says

"No..."I say

"Well then..."She says

"Well then what?"I ask

"Well then, you aren't" She says

"She then goes to the back of her den and comes back with a purple and red medicine mixture and slides it to me"

"God I hope this doesn't do anything to me...That I don't want to happend"I say to myself

"I eat it and I start panting rapidly"

"Holy...Crap...What...The...Hell?"I say in between pants

"Whats wrong?"Jamie asks

"My...Mouth...Is...Burning!"I say in between pants about to cry

"What does it feel like?"Jamie asks

"It...Is...Destroying...My...Mouth!"I shout in between pants

"Go get water..."She says writing notes and sighing

"I run outside to a nearby lake and drank until my mouth was fine"

"I then walk back to her den"

"When I walk in Johnny wakes up"

"Good God almighty!"Johnny says rubbing his head

"How do you feel?"Jamie asks

"Like shit..."Johnny says

"Do you feel stronger in a way?"Jamie asks

"No..."Johnny says

"Damn!"Jamie says writing notes

"Jamie then slides me a red and green medicine mixture with a tap of snowdrop plants"

"Sniff it..."She says ready to write notes

"I sniff it"

"So?"She asks

"My nose then starts to run un-controlable and starts to get itchy"

"DAMN!" I say lowering my head closing my eyes

"I got you..."She says finishing the notes and goes to the back of her den and ties my nose with banana leaves

"She then goes back and gets a Blue and yellow medicine mixture and slides it to Johnny"

"Eat it..."She says ready to write notes

"Johnny that sniffs it and eats it"

"His eyes start to dilate"

"Oh shit! IM BLIND!"He shouts

"Just lay down..."Jamie says sighing finishing the notes

"Im lucky I didn't take that..."I say chuckling to myself

"Don't worry John... Since its medicine its only temporally"She says assuring Johnny

"Alright..."He says starting to calm down

"Alright Vince your turn..."She says sliding me a yellow and purple medicine mixture

"Eat it"She says

"I then sniff it and it smells good and then I eat it"

"I then sit down and I start to feel weird in my lower region"

"Everything ok?"She asks

"Uhhh..."I then start starring at my lower region and see it has just grew out of its sheath

"I then widen my eyes"

"Oh my gosh!"Jamie says

"Possible beneficial medicine..."She says giggling finishing the notes

"I start to cover myself and lower my body to the ground"

"Yeah yeah yeah..."I say lowering my head as close to the ground

"Don't be embarrassed..."She says giggling

"Well your medicine is more of a mating enhancement that a Strength enhancement"I say laughing

"That should be on the markets..."Johnny says recovering from the blindness

"Jamie starts giggling. Well ill keep that in mind..."She says

"Ok guys last one..."Jamie says

"She slides me a blue,purple,red and green medicine mixture"

"Sniff it..."She says

"I sniff it"

"How do you feel?"She asks

"I start to feel my strength and endurance increase"

"I feel stronger"I say

"She then gives a wide smile and rushes to her notes"

"She then pulls out some broken tree stumps and places them in front of me"

"Use Army techniques on the stumps!"She says excitedly

"I take a few steps back and I slash through the stump splitting it in half in one strike"

"I then kick the other stump slashing it in half in one blow"

"I did it! My word I did it!"Jamie says excitedly writing down the effects

"Fight me Vince..."Johnny says

"Johnny then swings at me and I duck and tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face"

"Damn it!"He howls in pain

"You ughh!'Johnny says holding his face

"Jamie you just made history"I say chuckling

"Thank you..."She says giggling

"AGH!'Johnny shouts in pain

"Calm down...I barley tapped you..."I say

"NO YOU DIDN'T! AGHH!"He howls and whimpers in pain

"I chuckle and walk over to Jamie"

"I have to go pick more of these plants, ill be right back..."Jamie says walking out with the medicine

"I then walk over to her notes"

"I start reading"

Test No.1

Name:Vince

Side Effects:Test subject "Vince", when taken the medicine, has had rapid fur growth all through the body, although it is very strange it is medicine and I can't be picky when it comes to these sort of things...

Outcome:Failure

Test No.2

Name:Johnny

Side Effects:Test subject "Johnny", when taken the medicine, he has the effects of normal illegal drugs all trough out Jasper which is known as "Getting high" the side effects of "Getting high" are being loopy,nonsense talking,reddish/pinkish eyes and a high appetite afterwards.

Outcome:Illegal Drug

Test No.3

Name:Vince

Side Effects:Test subject "Vince", when taken the medicine, he has reported of his mouth "Burning" and "Stinging" so I guess the Poison Ivy was a bad touch to the Herbs and sage...

Outcome:Failure

"Holy shit! She put Poison Ivy in that?!"I say in disbelief

Test No.4

Name:Vince

Side Effects:Test subject "Vince", when taken the medicine, his nose started itching and running rapidly, I could have figured from the human spices Francis and him toke from the humans known as "pepper"

Outcome:Failure

"What is pepper?"I ask myself

Test No.5

Name:Johnny

Side Effects:Test subject "Johnny", when taken the medicine, his eyes dilated and reported "Temporary

Blindness"

Outcome:Failure

Test No.6

Name:Vince

Side Effects:Test subject "Vince", when taken the medicine, reported that his "Lower Region" was beginning to get bigger.

Outcome:Possible Mating Enhancement

Test No.7

Name:Vince

Side Effects:Test subject "Vince", when taken the medicine, reported a stronger feeling in his strength and endurance and when given tree stumps to cut, one strike to each stump split the stump in half and even tested on a live subject with the enhancement, "Johnny" was defeated in the fight.

Outcome:Success

"I finish reading all the notes and I see Jamie walk in with a bunch of Strength enhancement plants"

"Ok thank you guys so much, you can leave now or stick around if you want..."She says

"I have to get back to Denise and Humphrey"I say to her

"I have to get back to Leroy, ill see you later Jamie..."Johnny says

"Ok bye guys..."She says

"I then walk out of the den and it is still morning"

"I start walking back to my den"

"When I get back Denise and Humphrey were still asleep"

"I then lay down next to Humphrey and wait for them to wake up and I start thinking"

"Today is going to be a good day..."

(End of Chapter 15)

**So how did you guys like this Chapter? I thought I would write something that isn't sad like most of the Chapters I make. Lol but anyways R&R and **

**Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16:Northern Visitors

**Hey everyone and everyone who reads this story, here is Chapter 16! Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 16 Northern Visitors **

VINCES POV

"I wake up and hear screaming and wolves running through the pack"

"One wolf walks in my den"

"Who are you?!"I ask

"He ignores me and pounces at me and I slice his throat making him fall and bleed out"

"Denise! Humphrey! Get up!"I say

"Denise yawns and stretches and so does Humphrey"

"You guys need to get to Leroy's den! Were being invaded and I need to go fight!'I say to Denise

"No!"She says

"I have to! We don't have many Soldiers here! Most of them are scattered through out Jasper and I told Leroy I would only fight for the Army during invasion events! Im sorry Denise...I love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to Humphrey or you. Please listen. Ill take you there Johnny and Vic will protect you guys"I say explaining to Denise

"Daddy whats going on?"Humphrey asks

"I need you to follow me. Ok son?"I say to Humphrey

"Ok Dad..."Humphrey says

"They start following me out the den when two wolves attack me"

"I slam one on the ground and the other tries to grab me but I counter it by grabbing his left arm and swing him on the ground and I slice both of there throats"

"Oh my gosh!"Denise says with tears and Humphrey behind her

"Come on!"I say

"As I head down the hill towards Leroy's den I am attacked by another wolf"

"He pounces on me but I counter it by throwing him off of me and I snap his neck while he is on the ground"

"Keep moving!"I shout at Denise and Humphrey as we head to the center of the pack were most of the fighting is happening"

"Shit!"I say

"Go through the forest!"I say

"We then run through the forest"

"When we get out of the forest we start walking up the hill leading to Leroy's den and we run right into his den"

"Leroy?!"I shout

"I then see him slam a wolf on the ground and slices his throat"

"Damn Northern!"He shouts

"These are Northern wolves?"I ask

"Yeah...That explains why were not losing many of us..."As soon as he says that Johnny and Vic start laughing

"Well Vince are you going to go fight or stay here? I mean come on now...The Northerns are good when it comes to crossing the boarder, but they have no training at all..."Leroy says trying to brighten the mood

"Yeah I mean if it was Western or Eastern then I would have gone to fight...But I guess ill stay here"I say

"About five minutes later three wolves enter the den and Vic,Johnny and me get up and attack them"

"Johnny snaps the first ones neck lowering him to the ground"

"DONT FUCK WITH ME!"Johnny shouts

"I then attack one and throw him off the cliff of the den causing him to break his back and his skull"

"Damn Northern!"I shout

"I see Vic still fighting"

"He then headbutts him and slices his throat"

"Oye! That wasn't exactly a friendly conversation! But it will do!"Vic says in a spanish accent

"You guys are naturals!"Leroy says

"I kinda wish I hadn't taken that self-defense course..."I mutter

"What was that?"Leroy asks

"Nothing..."I say

"Maybe the next one that walks through, we can question him?"Johnny asks

"Alright..."Leroy says

"Screaming, crying and war cries could be heard from the den"

"Damn! I can't believe the Northern Leader has the nerve to send his Army all the way out here!"Johnny says

"He acts like we won't invade back"Leroy says

"I want to be part of that"I say

"I look back at Denise and Humphrey but Denise is sleeping in a ball with Humphrey in her arms"

"I just smile and get back to the conversation"

"Really?"Leroy says

"Yeah it sounds easy since they are Northerns..."I say

"Alright you could lead a unit with Vic and Johnny if you want..."Leroy says

"Sounds like a plan then..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Yeah...I think I need some fun in my life..."Johnny says

"You said it old man..."I say chuckling

"Shut the hell up youngster!"Johnny says

"Vic starts laughing"

"You're just as old...Old man"Johnny says

"You've got a lot to learn too youngster" Vic says chuckling

"Just then we hear Northerns talking outside the den"

"Yeah we have the whole South side of this pack locked down..."The first Northern Wolf says

"Me and Johnny get into position to trap him"

"Why are we doing this anyway?"The second Northern wolf asks the first Northern Wolf

"Because the leader of this pack is in debt to our leader and he refused to do his share for us so invasion was our only option of getting him back"The first Northern Wolf says

"I then look at Leroy"

"What debt's?"I ask

"I may have bought some medicines off of him during the "Great Disease." Leroy says

"Why? Wasn't that like, years ago?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"Yeah..."Leroy says

"And you never did anything back for him?"I ask

"Nope..."Leroy says

"You fucking moron"Johnny says

"Like you would have if you were in my fur..."Leroy says

"Maybe I would..."Johnny says

"Just then a Northern Wolf walks in"

"YOU!"The Wolf says

"GET HIM BOYS!"Leroy shouts at Johnny and me

"Johnny then pounces at him and I tie him up with some banana leaves"

"Why are you here?!"Leroy asks

"I ain't telling you SHIT!"The wolf shouts

"I smack him"

"TELL ME NOW!"Leroy says

"Im not talking..."He says

"I punch him"

"TELL ME!"Leroy shouts

"Fuck you..."He spits at Leroy

"I smack him harder"

"You better look at who you're talking to boy!"Leroy says

"Well im looking at a fucking menace to all the packs that what im looking at..."He says

"We are joining forces Leroy...We are building a pack power to take you down for good! You are so screwed Leroy! The West,North,East and South alliance are going to make you wish you were never a pack power!"He says laughing hysterically

"Leroy nods at me"

"I then walk over to him and cut his throat making him die instantly and I push him over the cliff of the den"

"They are making an alliance?"Leroy says

"He might be bullshitting you sir..."Johnny says

"I sure hope he is, with that sort of number of wolves...We won't stand a chance..."I say

"How many will it be if they all join forces?"I ask

"About fifty thousand wolves..."Leroy says

"And how many soldiers do we have here at home?"I ask

"About Nine thousand for security and the other eleven thousand are either decreasing to ten thousand due to war deaths or deployed in different parts of Jasper..."Leroy says

"I mean come on now Leroy think about it...The North aren't considered a Co Operative sort of pack and the East don't really have a big Army, its more of a Defense Force than a Army..."Johnny says

"The only ones we need to worry about are The South and The West..."Vic says in a Spanish accent

"I even heard the South is in a Civil War right now as we speak"Johnny says

"Were did you hear that?"Leroy asks

"I have my connections" Johnny says

"So sir...I think we should leave the North alone because I wouldn't take any chances..."I say

"Yeah I guess your right..."

"I then see Denise and Humphrey wake up"

"So is everything ok now?"Denise asks

"Leroy looks outside and sees the Northern pack retreating"

"WE GOT EM ON THE RUN!"A wolf shouts

"Yeah go ahead and go back to your den if you want"

"You guys go ahead...Im going to hang out with these old folk and see if they need help trying not to break there backs..."I say laughing

"Fuck you youngster..."Johnny says

"Alright..."Denise giggles

"Ill see you at home..."I smile and nuzzle Denise

"Ok..."She smiles and kisses me

"Ill see you at home too buddy..."I say to Humphrey

"Ok Dad..."Humphrey says

"I then see them both walk out the den and I see them head back to our den"

"So old folk..."I say

"Youngster"Leroy,Vic and Johnny say to me

"So Leroy how old are you anyway?"I ask

"I am three hundred"Leroy says

"Damn you old!"I say

"Alicia starts yawning and getting up"

"You are not three hundred!"Alicia says giggling getting up

"Ok fine im six! Damn it kid!"Leroy says

"Wow and I call you two old"I say to Johnny and Vic

"No kidding..."Johnny says

"Why don't you call me old? Im five!" Alicia says giggling

"Alright Grandma..."I say

"Johnny and Vic start laughing"

**Black Screen:Vince's and Denise's Den**

NORTHERN WOLF POV

**The Northern Wolf is a grey and white wolf with long/medium hair, has teal eyes and is in well shape**

"I finish hearing about there plan about not invading and I start asking around about this "Vince"

"Excuse me..."I ask a wolf (Jamie)

"Yes?"Jamie says

"Do you know were I can find a Vince?"I ask

"Go up that hill and make a left towards the howling rock and it should be in front of a waterfall"Jamie says

"Ok thanks..."I say

"I start walking up the hill and I hit his den and see his Wife and Son in there"

"I walk in the den"

"Who are you?"She asks

"I just laugh and I hit her and I hit her hard enough to knock her out"

"Her son then starts to attack me"

"I just chuckle and hit him and make him pass out too"

"I start writing a note on the floor for this"Vince"

"This should be enough to make you suffer..."I say to myself I say carrying both of them

"I just chuckle and leave the den and head back to the Northern Pack"

**Black Screen:Leroy's Den**

"Well im going to go back to my den...Ill see you guys later"I say

"See ya..."Everyone says

"I start heading back to my den and when I get there I see Denise and Humphrey are gone and blood on the floor and a note"

"What the hell?!"I ask myself

"I start reading"

Note:If you ever want to see them again you have to come get them from my superiors but I doubt you'll ever make past the boarder... Good luck and don't count on boarder control being small...I dare you to come over to the Northern Pack...Come on Vince...Come on...We dare you Vince...Come on...

We Dare you...

Northern Pack General

"I start tearing up"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"I shout

"I start running back to Leroy's den and once I get there I start talking"

"GUYS!"I shout

(End of Chapter 16)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I wasn't expecting to have Denise and Humphrey kidnapped by Northern Forces but I was running out of ideas and this was the only idea that made sense...But anyway R&R and**

**Thanks! :D**


	17. Chapter 17:A Choice

**Hy everyone and everyone who reads this story, will Vince save Denise and Humphrey from the Northern pack? Find out... Right now! :D Here is Chapter 17 for Humphrey's ****Parents...Enjoy!**

**Black Screen:Chapter 17 A Choice**

VINCES POV (Continuation from Chapter 16)

"GUYS!"I say scaredly**  
**

"What is it?"Leroy asks

"Denise and Humphrey were kidnapped by The Northern Pack!"I say

"How do you know?"Leroy asks

"YOU WANNA SEE!?"I shout

"Whoa whoa... Calm down Vince..."Johnny says

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY WIFE AND SON WERE KIDNAPPED!"I shout

"Vince just calm down Alright? How are you even sure they did get kidnapped?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"THEY LEFT A DAMN NOTE IN MY DEN!"I shout

"Show me..."Leroy says

**Black Screen:Vince's Den**

VINCES POV

"LOOK!"I shout in tears

"Leroy lowers his head to read it"

"Alright...Vic,Johnny. Wait here"Leroy says walking out of the den

"I start breaking down with Johnny and Vic trying to cheer me up"

"We will kill those bastards..."Johnny says patting my back

"Don't worry Vince...They will pay..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"About twenty minutes later Leroy walks in with about five other wolves outside"

"Vince..."Leroy says

"I walk over to him and he takes me outside"

"You remember Kevin,Joshua,,Greg,Damian and Florence? Right?"Leroy asks

"I don't remember Florence though"I say

**Florence is a Black and white wolf with aqua blue eyes, has long hair and is in well shape**

"Well she said she is willing to help you since something similar happened to her..."Leroy says

"Its true...But I failed at it..."She says

"And these are your most elite wolves?"I ask

"Yes"Leroy says

"Plus Johnny and Vic..."Leroy says

"Ok..."I say

"Johnny and Vic walk out of my den and stand next to me"

"Alright! Listen up!"I shout

"My Wife and Son were kidnapped in broad daylight after the invasion..."I say

"And nobody had seemed to notice except me..."I say

"Now I want you to know...Im not going to promise you if any of you will live through this. But knowing The Northern Pack...This shouldn't be hard at all knowing that the Northerns have no training..."I say

"Now Damian and Greg! You are with Vic! I want you three to check out the prison block...If you see Denise and Humphrey. You find me right away..."I say

"Florence,Kevin and Joshua! You are with me and Johnny and we are going to question the Northern Pack Leader"I say

"Any questions?!"I shout

"They all stay silent for about a few seconds"

"Alright! Good! Lets go!"I shout

"Wait Vince..."Leroy says with something in his mouth and drops it in front of me (Hunting Knife)

"What is it?"I ask

"This is a human hunting weapon...It is very sharper then our teeth..."Leroy says

"How do you use it?" I ask

"Bite the black part and just shove it at any wolf and it should kill them in one strike..."Leroy says

"Alright...Thanks Leroy..."I say

"LETS GO!" I shout

DENISES POV

"I wake up and see im tied up and I see Humphrey tied up but still asleep"

"Son?"I ask seeing if he is awake

"He doesn't answer"

"Where am I?"I ask myself

"The Northern Pack"A wolf says

"Who's there?"I ask

"I see a Grey and Black wolf approach me"

"I am your watcher"He says to me

"Why am I here?"I ask

"We have plans for your Husband, but we need his attention so we can talk..."He says

**The Prison watcher is a Grey and black wolf with teal eyes, has long hair and has a athletic shape**

"Don't hurt him please..."I say

"We won't darling...We just want to talk..."he says

VINCES POV

"We then reach The Northern Pack boarder"

"Hold it!"One boarder control wolf shouts

"Is your name Vince"He asks

"WHERE IS MY WIFE AND SON?!"I shout

"Our leader wishes to speak to you and your friends Johnny and Vic"

"We promise your Pup and Wifes safety if you just talk to Our Leader"One wolf says

"FINE!"I shout

"Damian,Joshua,Florence and Kevin. Wait here. Ok?"I say

"Ok..."They all say

"I then follow the boarder control soldier to his leaders den"

"The Northern Pack is a dried up landscape with little wildlife and starving wolves surrounding The Pack"

"I follow the boarder control soldier up a hill leading to the Leaders den"

"I walk in the den"

"Ahhh...I was expecting you...Outlaw..."He says

"Where is my Wife?"I ask tearing up

"We have a deal for your Wife and Son's realease, and we are here to solve your crime problems..."He says

"How did you?-"I was then interrupted

"We have been watching you Vince..."The Leader says

"And so have they..."Winston,Tony and The Southern leader walk out of the shadows and reveal themselves

"You think the rumors were fake Vince?"Winston says to me

"We are joining forces to wipe your Pack from the face of this Earth..."Tony says to us

"Hold the fuck up!"Johnny says

"BE QUIET!"The Northern Leader shouts

"So Vince we have an opportunity for you and your family..."The Southern Leader says to me

"We want you to uprise against Leroy and Alicia..."Winston says

"We will provide you with support from our packs."Tony says

"With your Rebellion Army,The Western Army,The Southern Army,The Eastern Army and My Army as one Allegiance...Leroy won't stand a chance..."The Northern Pack Leader says

"How do you guarantee they will all Uprise?"I ask

"Trust me they will..."Winston says, then the other leaders start chuckling

"Wow Leroy really needs to crack down on Spies and Narcs..."Johnny says

"So are you guys in this with me?"I ask Johnny and Vic

"Dude...Where always there for you man..."Johnny says

"YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!"Damian shouts as he tries to pounce me but I shove him off and slice his throat

"Then Joshua comes in attacking Vic but Vic throws him off the edge of the den and he falls and dies instantly"

"TREASON!"Kevin says shouting attacking Johnny but Johnny knocks him off and puts his paw through his stomach

"What the hell did I do with the hunting weapon?"I say

"Florence then comes in attacking me but I knock her out with one hit to the face"

"DIE YOU TRAITORS!" Greg shouts attacking Vic

"Maybe this will work..."Winston says to The Northern Leader

"Oh yeah..." The Northern Leader says

"Vic then kills Greg by throwing him off the cliff of the den"

"Alright we killed all of our unit, well except her... Now where is my family?"I ask

"Dean!"The Northern Leader calls

"Yes sir"Dean says to The Northern Leader

"Show our guest to his Wife and Son..."He says

"Yes sir"Dean says

"You know... For a corrupted leader Chris...You aint bad..."Winston says to Chris (The Northern Leader)

"You ain't bad yourself either Winston..."He says

"Johnny,Vic and Me start following Dean"

"We then hit a Den with tied up wolves inside"

"Now find your Wife and Son and leave"Dean says

"Remember Vince...If you don't comply with this Allegiance your family and your friends will die..."Dean says

"Alright..."I say

"I walk around and I see Denise and Humphrey and I untie them"

"Vince!"Denise says

"Daddy!"Humphrey says as they both hug me

"Fucking emotional again..."Johnny says

"Fucking dirt!"Vic says tearing up

"Come on...Lets go home..."I say and smile at Denise and Humphrey

"We start walking home and Chris shouts at us"

"DONT FORGET!"Chris shouts at us

"I just ignore him and we keep walking"

**Black Screen:Vince's Den**

"Vince my love...What was that wolf talking about?"Denise asks

"Well let me explain..."

**A/N:So basically, Vince is explaining to Denise what he was told and what they were instructed to do...**

"Wow..."Denise says

"So are you with me?"I ask

"Defiantly..."Denise says

"Leroy then walks in"

"Vince, can I talk to you for a minute?"He asks me

(End Of Chapter 17)

**Wow I wonder what happens next? Well I changed up the story plot a lot then it should have been, lol. So I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter, R&R and this is The Lost letting you know whats up in the story and!**

**Thanks! :D**


	18. Chapter 18:Leroy's Last

**Hey everybody and everybody who reads this story, your boy Lost here letting you know...There is only two chapters left in the story, but other than that here is Chapter 18! So Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 18:Leroy's Last**

VINCES POV (Continuation from Chapter 17)

"Yeah?"I ask

"So how did it go?"He asks

"Me,Johnny and Vic were the only survivors..."I say

"How did you lose everyone to The Northern Pack?!"Leroy asks in disbelief

"Remember that wolf that said they are all joining forces?"I ask

"Yeah?..What about him?"Leroy asks

"Well when we went...We saw Eastern,Western and Southern Wolves in the territory...So we were overwhelmed but we got Denise and Humphrey out and survived with luck..."I say

"They are planning to invade sir..."I say

"Thats why while you were over there...I called all soldiers back home from deployment but they won't be here until tomorrow..."Leroy says

"How did you call them?"I ask

"I sent out every top searcher I had to go find them..."Leroy says

"But thats not the only reason I called you here..."Leroy says

"What is it?"I ask

"I know this is REALLY bad timing but I need you to do something for me..."Leroy says

"What is it?"I ask

"My old superiors are back in Jasper from The Land known as Alaska..."Leroy says

"And?"I ask

"I need you to kill them..."Leroy says

"What the hell for?"I ask

"They had sent my father in on a mission long ago...And it was a suicide mission from the start..."Leroy says

"What was it?"I ask

"They had sent him to loot a Human store and take whatever he could find...But when he came back everyone noticed the big hole in his stomach... (Gunshot) and when he dropped the stuff to the leaders...He died right there..."Leroy says sadly

"Ok...Ill do it..."I sigh

"Thank you Vince...But you better do it now while I know where they are..."Leroy says

"Where are they?"I ask

"They are in a den southeast of here over that hill"He says pointing to the Southeast plains

"Alright Ill go..."I say

"Thank you Vince..."Leroy says

"But I need you to keep an eye out for Denise and Humphrey..."I say

"Alright..."He says walking towards me den

"I start walking to Johnny's Den"

"I then get to the den"

"Johnny!"I shout

"What?"He asks

"Come out here man!"I say

"He then walks out"

"What man?"He asks

"Leroy asked me to do something but I need help from you and Vic..."I say

"Sure man...I need some fun ever since I killed Kevin..."He says

"Alright come on..."I say

"He then follows me to Vic's den"

"When we get there we his family and him speaking in a language we can't point out (Spanish)"

"Vete a la mierda puta!"Vic screams and then a someone is heard crying

"Hey guys..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Hey Vic can I ask you something?"I ask

"Sure thing...Hang on bro..."He walks back in the den

"La próxima vez! Piensa en lo que dices! Maldito idiota!" Vic screams then more crying is heard

"Alright what is it?"He says coming to the front of the den

"We need to help Vince here with something Leroy sent him on..."Johnny says

"Oh sure thing man...I mean it sure beats yelling at my Wife and I need some more fun ever since I killed Greg and Joshua..."He says in a spanish accent

"Alright then lets go!"I say

"Hang on let me go wash up real quick..."Vic says in a spanish accent

"Me voy ahora! Así que mientras yo voy! Piensa en ello!" Vic screams and five minutes later he walks out and joins us..."

"Lets go..."Vic says in a spanish accent

LEROYS POV

"He thinks I don't know what happened to them..."I say to Alicia

"So do you really think Vince will listen and uprise?"Alicia asks

"Maybe...But maybe the wolf im really sending him to kill might give him a change of heart..."I say

"Who are you sending him to kill?" Alicia asks

"An old friend of his..."I say

"Where are your superiors really at?"Alicia asks

"Alaska or California..."I say

**Black Screen:The Den**

"You ready?"I ask

"Yup..."Johnny says

"We then storm In the den Vic and Johnny taking the sides and I take the middle"

"Who are you?"One of the wolfs ask

**The wolf in the den is Grey,Black and white, has long hair, has greenish/tealish eyes and is in good shape**

"A Outlaw..."I say

"A Grey,White and Black wolf walks out of the shadows..."

"What is your name?"I ask

"Vivian..."She says

"Whats yours..."She asks

"Vince...Where are the superiors?" I ask

"There are no superiors Vince..."She says

"You sound so familiar..."I say

"Vince...Its me Vivian..."She says

"Vivian?"I ask

(Flashback)

VINCES POV (Flashback)

"I am than approached by a small Grey,Black and White wolf"

"Hi there..."Vivian says

"Hey..." I say

(Flashback)

"So I was thinking maybe we could..."

"We could what?"Vivian giggles

"I was thinking we could be together..."I say

"Of course we can!"She giggles hugging me

(Flashback)

VINCES POV (Flashback)

"I now sentence you three into exile for treason..."The pack leader says to my parents and me

"I told you, you weren't going to get away with this..."Vivian's Mother says to mine

"FUCK YOU!"My mom shouts at her but my Dad retrains her

(End Of the flashback)

"I don't understand..."I say

"Your parents were illegal scientists for The West... I had no choice Vince..."She says

"I LOVED YOU! AND YOU GOT ME EXILED!"I shout

"Keyword "Did"..."she says to me

"BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU GOT MY PARENTS KIDNAPPED!"I shout

"Think about it this way Vince..."She says

"At least you have a better life than in that pack"She says

"AGH!"I shout and hit her

"I AM GOING TO KILL LEROY!"I shout

"Who is she?"Johnny asks

"She is the one who got my parents kidnapped! "I shout

"When she got us exiled! If it hadn't been for that! They would have still been here with me!" I shout

"I walk up to her"

"I pick her up and I start walking towards a river"

"What are you doing man?"Johnny asks

"I won't kill her...This river will determine her fate..."I say

"I dump her in there and start to break down"

"She was the one I was looking for my whole life..."I say

"Now the story is over...On why I am here in a Outlaw Pack killing for the fun of it..."I say

"Ok lets just go back..."Johnny says

"Dude Vince are you ok man?"Vic asks in a spanish accent

"Yeah, I am just upset that I did what I did...But now that story is over...Its time to end my second one..."I say

"We are with you man..."Johnny says

"Thanks..."I say

"But I need to get Humphrey to safety...I am going to start the uprise tomorrow and I need Humphrey out of here before things get bad..."I say

"Well man...Before you left the den...That Winston guy called me and said this..."Johnny said

(Flashback)

JOHNNYS POV (Flashback)

"You!"Winston calls to me

"Yeah?"I ask

"I heard about his pup..."Winston says

"Now I don't want to be responsible for a Leaders son..."Winston says

"Tell him to drop him off to me so the uprise will go to plan..."Winston says

"Ok..."I say

(End of Flashback)

"Then its settled, ill talk to Denise about it..."I say

"And I need to ask you guys something..."I say

"Will you guys be willing to be Genrals?"I ask

"Why would we ever say no to that man?"Johnny says

"I don't know"I start laughing

"Francis too but tomorrow, I know The Pack leaders have spies in The Pack so getting Soldiers won't be hard and I know people are sick of Leroy's not allowed to leave rule...So this won't be hard..."I say

"Are you sure your ready to command an Army Vince?"Johnny asks

"If we win we are all going to separate packs..."I say

"Well... Tomorrow then, but we need to get Humphrey out tonight..."I say

"Alright...But lets leave the planning for later...Lets just go home..."Johnny says

(End of Chapter 18)

**Well you guys next chapter is it...The end...I can't wait to write it...Lets see what happens then...Well R&R and!**

**Thanks! :D**


	19. Chapter 19:The End

**Hey everybody and everyone who reads this story, well this is it...The end...I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 19 The End**

VINCES POV

"I start walking to my den from the Southeast Den"

"While im walking there I am approached by Winston"

"Vince..."He says

"Winston..."I say

"Whenever your ready, start the uprise..."He says

"I know..."I say

"I will take custody of your son...My Wife has just had two pups who could keep him company while your plan goes to work..."Winston says

"Alright, thank you Winston..."I say

"As long as it gets rid of Leroy...Then I don't mind..."He says

"Alright..."I say

"Can I ask a question?"I say

"Yeah?"Winston asks

"Why do you guys despise him so much? He doesn't seem like an Outlaw to me...At all"I say

"Well, to be honest...His Father gives him the bad reputation around Jasper..."He says

"But fifty percent Of it is him too..."Winston says

"How is it fifty percent of him?"I ask

"Three years ago...He was a General for his pack but back then it was known as Hector's Pack because that was his Father's name...But now since he is in charge its Leroy's Pack, but thats not the point...He is hated around Jasper because He Kidnaps,Kills and loots but worst of all he is a traitor to The Southern Pack..."Winston says

"How is he a traitor in the Southern Pack?"I ask

"Same reason what you are doing...Uprising..."Winston says

"Why did he uprise?"I ask

"Something to do with the Alpha and Omega social codes, but in your pack it doesn't exsist..."Winston says

"What the hell is that?"I ask

"In my pack...Wolves are separated through a ranks in there social code in my pack they are known as Alphas and Omegas, Alphas are the dominate and have more privileges in the pack, But they Omegas are care-free, Responsibility free...But Alphas and Omegas can never marry in my pack, for it is forbidden..."Winston says

"That is one fucked up law man..."I say

"Hey I didn't make it up!"Winston yells at me

"Calm down old man before you have a heart attack..."I say

"Watch your mouth boy..."Winston says

"Ive heard that billions of times..."I say

"Well I gotta go Winston..."I say

"Alright..."He says

"I walk off to my den but when I get to the pack there is already something happening that has the whole crowds attention"

"I peak from the corner of a rock and I see about twenty to thirty thousand troops lined up from The howling rock to the center of The Pack and then Leroy comes out of his den and shouts at the soldiers"

"WHO ARE WE?!"Leroy shouts

"A RUTHLESS ARMY!"The soldiers call out

"WHAT DO WE WANT!?"Leroy shouts

"THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMYS IN OUR FACE AND PAWS" The Soldiers shout

"WHY DO WE WANT IT?!"Leroy shouts

"BECAUSE WE ARE OUTLAWS!"Th soldiers shout

"WHAT IS OUR CAUSE?!"Leroy asks

"A REVELOUSTION AND A REBELLION!"The soldiers shout out

"AGAINST WHO!?"Leroy shouts

"THE FOUR FACTIONS OF JASPER!"The soldiers shout

"WHY?!"Leroy shouts

"BECAUSE THEY ARE NOTHING!"The soldiers shout and the crowd cheers and the soldiers start marching with Leroy saluting them as they pass him,

"I head to my den, and when I get there Denise and Humphrey are playing"

"Where were you?"Denise asks

"Helping Leroy with something..."I say

"Oh..."Denise says

"I smile and ask"

"Mind if I join in?"I ask

"Yes..."Denise giggles

"I lay down in the middle of them and Humphrey wags his tail and jumps all over me"

"Easy there buddy, im getting tired..."I laugh

"Sorry Dad..."Humphrey says

"Its ok just be careful"I smile

"Ok"Humphrey wags his tail running around the den

"-Sigh- We have to give him up to The Western Pack tonight so the plan can work..."I say

"I know..."Denise says with tears in her eyes

"Im going to miss him too..."I say with tears in my eyes and I just stare at Humphrey playing around the den thinking that I have to give him up to a rival pack

"I just hug Denise and we cry together so we can get it out of our systems but then Humphrey comes in hugging us, but just makes things worse for our feelings"

"We just hug him and keep crying so we don't later"

"Don't...Worry he will...Be fine..."I say to Denise in between sniffles

"I hope..."Denise says about to break down

"Don't worry buddy...We will see you soon again..."I say crying

"Humphrey just looks at us confused"

"I know its confusing buddy...I know..."I say crying

WINSTONS POV

"So I talked to him..."I say

"What did he say?"Chris says

"Tonight hes going to drop his pup off with me..."I say

"Good...The plan will go as instructed..."Chris says

"If this works, you know this will mean peace right?"I say

"Yeah I know..."Chris says

VINCES POV

"Its dawn" (About 6:00 PM but they drop him off later than that)

"It hurts to much..."I say

"I know Vince...Just stay strong and we will see him again..."Denise says to me with tears

"Its almost time..."I say

"Do you want to go?"I ask Denise

"Yes..."Denise says to me in tears

**Black Screen:This is it...**

"it is dark and I hear Winston's,Tony's,Chris and The Southern Pack Leaders howl, saying its time"

"Denise"I say in tears

"Yeah?"She says

"Its time..."I say

"Ok..."Denise says in tears

"Lets go..."I say

"Where are we going Daddy?"Humphrey asks

"We are taking you to a better place buddy"I say in tears

LEROYS POV

"Hmmm...Let me see what he does first..."I say to myself

VINCES POV

"Wait!"I say

"We need to get Francis,Johnny,Vic and Jamie..."I say

"Ok..."Denise says in tears

"We then go to Johnny's first"

"Johnny!"I shout

"Yeah man?"He says

"I need you man..."I say in tears

"Whats wrong?"He asks

"Its time man!" I shout

"Oh shit..."He says

"Alright man...Ill be out there right now..."He says

"We wait about five minutes when he walks out"

"Come on..."I say

"We need to go get Vic..."I say

"Alright man..."Johnny says

"We then go to Vic's Den"

"Vic!"I shout

"Yo..."He says in a spanish accent

"Its time man..."I say in tears

"Oh damn bro...Alright! Hang on!"He shouts

"About three minutes later he comes out"

"Lets go..."I say

"Lets go get Jamie..."I say

"You told Jamie right?"I ask Johnny

"Yeah just tell her its time and she will come..."Johnny says

"Vic did you tell Francis?"I ask

"Yeah..."He says in a spanish accent

"Alright..."I say

"We then walk over to Jamie's den"

"Jamie!"I shout

"Huh?"She says

"Its time!"I say in tears

"Coming..."She says

"About ten minutes later I see her come out with medicines and strength enhancers so we can survive if Leroy sends his forces"

"Nice..."I say

"Me,Johnny and Vic sniff the strength enhancers and we start walking towards Francis..."

"Were are we going?"Jamie asks

"To go get Francis..."I say

"Ok..."Jamie says

"We reach the boarder"

"Who are you?"The same Patrol asks me

"Vince...Royal guard..."I say

"Ok go ahead..."He says letting me through the boarder

"FRANCIS!"I shout

"YEAH!"He shouts back

"ITS TIME BROTHER!"I shout

"ALRIGHT!"He shouts and I see him run down the hill from his den

"Hey man..."I say when he walks in front of me

"Good to see you guys again..."He says

"Hey Francis..."Johnny says

"Johnny my wolf..."Francis says

"Oye Francis..."Vic says to Francis in a spanish accent

"Good to see you too man..."Francis says

"Francis..."Denise says

"My lady..."Francis says

"Hey Francis..."Jamie says

"Hey Jamie..."Francis says

"Uncle Francis!"Humphrey runs up to him and nuzzles his forearm

"Hey buddy!"Francis says slugging Humphrey very soft

"Lets go..."I say

"We start walking towards the Western Pack"

LEROYS POV

"AFTER THEM!"I shout at my soldiers

"They chase after Vince,Denise,Jamie,Francis,Johnny,Vic and Humphrey"

VINCES POV

"I look back and see about six of Leroy's Goons."

"GO! GET HUMPHREY OUT OF HERE!"I shout at Denise and Jamie

"Francis grabs a wolf by his stomach and slams him on his back and slices his throat"

"TREASON!"One of the soldiers shout

"I kill him by knocking him to the ground and I put my paw through his stomach"

"TRAITORS!"One of the other soldiers shout

"Denise and Humphrey still run until one of Leroy's wolves attack them but Jamie kills him by slicing his throat"

"I kill the wolf by pushing him to the ground and I stomp on his rib cages"

"The fourth and fifth wolf attack Francis and the Last wolf attacks Johnny"

"Then Leroy even steps in the fight"

"GO ILL HOLD OFF LEROY!"Vic shouts in a spanish accent

"Vic hits Leroy in the face but it doesn't affect him"

"Leroy hits and makes Vic fly through the air"

"Is it worth dying for a friend?"Leroy says slicing Vic's throat killing him

"NO!"I shout attacking Leroy but he slams me on the ground and ties me with banana leaves

"Francis then attacks him but is also tied up"

"Then Johnny attacks Leroy and almost beats him but is knocked down by Leroy and is tied up"

"I am better trained then you four combined!"Leroy shouts and laughs

"He then runs after Denise and Jamie"

DENISES POV

"We are so close to the boarder until Leroy comes out of nowhere"

"Where are you going missy?"Leroy says

"Jamie pounces on him, but she is knocked out by Leroy and tied up"

"Then I try attacking him"But I am hit and tied up

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start running towards the other pack"

"But then Leroy comes up to me"

"Your parents made a BIG mistake son..."Leroy says to me then another wolf comes and hits Leroy knocking him out

"Son I need you to come with me..."The wolf says

"Who are you?"I ask

"I am Winston..."He says

"Oh Im Humphrey..."I say

"I know..."He says to me

"Go untie them!"I shout at my soldiers

"What about Mom and Dad?"I ask

"You need to come with me your Mom and Dad have to do something and they need to do it alone..."Winston says to me

"Ok..."I say

"I see Mom,Dad,Jamie,Uncle Johnny and Uncle Francis being untied, but not Uncle Vic"

"Come on Humphrey..."Winston says to me

"I start to follow Winston but I look back at Mom and Dad and think"

"Ill see you later too Dad,Mom...I love you both..."I say to myself

Black Screen:Epilogue

(Projector Starts and shows pictures of Leroy saluting)

-Fallout New Vegas Projector Music starts- (I do not own any songs put into this fiction)

Narrator, Me:So in the end when Humphrey made his escape from the insurgent pack known as "Leroy's Pack"...

"He had made friends in his new pack, There names were Mooch,Shakey,Salty, and Kate

(New Slide shows pictures of Vince's Rebel Army)

Narrator, Me:The morning after Humphrey's escape, Vince and Denise had convinced about 10000 Wolves to join his cause, plus the other factions of Jasper which totaled up to a Army of 90000 Wolves against Leroy's 20000 Wolves...

(Next Slide shows pictures of The East and West dispute of Famine)

Narrator, Me:So durring the events of Alpha and Omga...

The Western Pack had gone through a major struggle with The Relationship with The East and The West almost causing the Collapse of the Four Factions, but continued to fight the war throughout the events of Alpha and Omega.

(Next slide shows Vince's Army being victorious throughout Leroy's Civil War and Leroy's and Alicia Dead body's)

Narrator, Me:Vince's Army had claimed Victorious in the end of The Civil War...

And had been successful in killing the opposing leaders...

(Next slide Shows pictures of Humphrey,Kate,Vince and Denise)

Narrator, Me:After The Civil War and The events of Alpha and Omega...

Denise and Vince became Western Wolves and re-united with Humphrey

(Next Slide shows two pups next to Humphrey and Kate)

Narrator, Me:Kate and Humphrey also had pups

and named them Vince and Katie

(Next Slide shows pictures of two pups next to Lilly and Garth)

Narrator, Me:Garth and Lilly also had pups...

They named them Lillian and Victor

(Next Slide shows a picture of Johnny)

Narrator, Me:After the War, Johnny became a Western Wolf alongside Vince

(Next Slide shows a picture of Francis)

Narrator, Me:After the War, Francis became a Western Wolf also alongside Vince

(Next Slide shows a picture of Jamie)

Narrator, Me:Jamie later became the most trusted Doctor for the West...

And was well known for her two medicines...

The Strength Enhancers and Mating Enhancers

(Next Slide shows picture of thousands of Leroy's wolfs)

Narrator, Me:After the war, most of the Civil War survivors became Eastern or Western Wolves

(Next Slide shows pictures of Tony and Winston)

Narrator, Me:Later on The Western/Eastern Alliance became the best packpower in Jasper...

(Next slide shows pictures of Humphrey,Kate,Denise and Vince)

Narrator, Me:So in the end of Vince's and Denise's story...

Vince,Denise,Humphrey and Kate lived happy living a long life ahead of them with no worries or disputes...

Closing the book on this story...

(Credits with the song Trouble Man by Marvin Gaye)

Songs:Thank you by Dido and Fallout New Vegas Projector theme

Ideal Help:The Pack and My wonderful Girlfriend

Story inspired off of: Alpha and Omega

Vic's Reflection:Luis Lopez (From GTA IV)

Johnny's Reflection:Johnny Klibetz (From GTA IV)

Vince's Reflection:Ponyboy (From The Outsiders)

(End!)

**Wow...This story was pretty touching to me...When I was the one who wrote it xD anyway...So the book is closed on this story and my brain needs to get its thinking back after this story, so it might take a while for me to start "Jasper Has Eyes" due to this story taking up half of my immagination...So I appreciate you guys reading this... So R&R and! **

**Thanks! :D**


	20. Deleted Part Number 1

**Hey everybody and everyone who read this story...Here is a deleted part from the storyline... Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Western Pack, 2011 **

**Vince and Denise look slightly older **

**Vince and Denise are now five**

VINCES POV

"Hey Dad me and Kate are going with Garth and Lilly...Ill see you and Mom later for dinner alright?"Humphrey says to me

"Alright son..."I say and Denise comes next to me and rests her head on my neck

"Kate..."Dense says

"Yeah?"Kate says

"If you think you are pregnant, go see Humphrey's Aunt Jamie...She was the one who told me I was pregnant with him and she was the best doctor in our pack..."Denise says

"Alright then..."Kate says smiling at me

"And you need to lighten up on your "Responsibilities" and have some fun for once young grasshopper..."I say flickering my two fingers

"Dad!"Humphrey says

"Vince!"Denise says punching me

"Kate just giggles"

"Its alright Denise...Hes right..."Kate says nuzzling Humphrey

"Come on..."Kate says to Humphrey smiling

"When they leave I speak up to Denise"

"You know they are going to mate right..."I say

"Yeah...He grows up so fast..."Denise says

"Well I am going to go see what Winston is up too...He never told me how Humphrey held up in this pack..."I say

"Ill go too..."Denise says

"Alright then...Lets go..."I say

"About five minutes later of walking I hear and feel a crack in my leg"

"OW! SON OF A-"I say

"What happened?!"Denise asks worried

"My damn leg is cracking again..."I say whimpering

"Your getting old!"Denise shouts giggling

"You are too!"I shout

"Not as old as you!"Denise says giggling

"Whatever old lady..."I say chuckling

"Can an old lady do this?"She tackles me playfully and starts kissing me

"She starts going lower until we are broken up by a "Ahem"

"Uhhh..."I say getting up

"We are so sorry sir"Denise says to Winston

"He just chuckles and says"

"Don't call me sir anymore...I hope you are aware I gave leadership to Kate and your Son..."Winston says

(A/N:Cause you know...Started from the bottom now we here! xD)

"Yeah we are aware..."I say

"But there was something I need to ask though..."I say

"Now what is that?"He says smiling

"So how was Humphrey?"I ask

"Well first he was just your everyday Pup, but now...Hes a legend to the West and East"Winston says

"Really?"Denise asks

"Yeah...Really..."Winston says

"What did he do?"I ask

"Well it all started out when Kate and him went missing from the vicinity of the pack...And it turns out he was kidnapped by Hunters but he managed to escape with Kate and he managed to save her life plenty of times, which I am very grateful for..."Winston says

"Go on..."Denise says

"So he had help from some French...Canadian Goose and duck...Hell I don't know, but they managed to get Humphrey and Kate back to safety of the pack...But when they got back Kate was to marry Tony's son...Garth, to maintain the Food stocks and Relationship of the East and West so we could continue fighting Leroy's Pack and provide food for our troops..."Winston said before I whisper to Denise

"Boy did Humphrey let me know how much of a fag he was..."I say to her

"Shut up!"She says

"Winston chuckles and carries on"

"So she finally stud up for what she thought was right and said she fell In love with an Omega...Obviously Humphrey...Since that was the only Omega she was with at the time...So then Tony declared a five minute war on The West that only lasted until Humphrey and Kate fended off a stampede that interrupted the war, but then one of the Caribou managed to partially kill Kate from a head injury...But then she got back up and started letting Humphrey know some things that we couldn't exactly point out and then Humphrey let her know some things we couldn't point out and then Tony and I came to agreement to a law that states all Alphas and Omegas are equal, which caused the marriage of my daughter Lilly and Garth... Which was the marriage to unite the packs...Humphrey suffered a lot of heartaches in this pack...But his name is now a legend in The East and West and he married the Wolf of his dreams...Which marrying her, made him eligible for Leadership...A Legend and Leader..."Winston says concluding the story

"Wow..."Is all Denise and me could say

"So you should call your son "Sir", not me..."Winston says chuckling

"In a million years ill call him sir..."I say laughing

"Winston just chuckles"

"Well alright...I have to get back to the den, Eve and I are watching Katie and Vince..."Winston says

"Oh we will watch them! I love my grandchildren!"Denise says

"Alright then follow me..."Winston says

"I just sigh"

"You know im to old to babysit..."I chuckle

"Oh shut up Old man!"Denise says

(End of Deleted Part #1)

**Well I hope you guys liked that...Out of the three other deleted parts... Lol anyway leave some reviews and! **

**Thanks! :D**


	21. Deleted Part Number 2

**Hey everybody here is the second deleted out of the five deleted parts I have (Yes, I know I said 1 out of 3 In the first one but I feel like I should add all of them not just three of them) and I have other news...I know I said they live happily with no worries and such, BUT that is going to change...And we all know what that means? SEEEQUELL! -Singsong voice- xD Yes there is a sequel coming for this story, I am doing a sequel also because I have ideas for one, I have been thinking about it since Chapter 17, and there is a big chance "Jasper Has Eyes" will be cut due to**

"**Lack Of Storyline" I have been thinking for weeks for a plot but no good ones have come to mind it is all senseless murders (Even though it is the concept of the story) I mean its a cliché in many horror movies and I want to make it unique in a way but I haven't really thought about a unique feature to put in it...So put it this way, this sequel will basically be Alpha and Omega 2. So yeah, other than the news...Lets start this Deleted Part... Enjoy! :D**

**(By the way this deleted scene has no connection to the storyline unlike the first deleted part, this was an idea as an epilogue, so do not get confused with this scene and the last)**

**Black Screen:Deleted Part Number 2 **

**Black Screen:Western Pack 2010, 3 months after Lilly and Garth's and Humphrey and Kate's Marriages**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start walking from my den and I head for a lake, once I get to the lake I look into the water and I see a reflection of my Mom and Dad in my face"

"I miss them so much..."I say to myself

"Humphrey..."A familiar voice says to me

"Who is that?"I ask

"Its me your Uncle Johnny man..."He says

"Uncle Johnny!"I say running to him

"I have some bad news bud..."He says to me

"What is it?"I ask

"Its your Mom and Dad..."He says pulling me closer to him to embrace in a hug

"They are dead..."He says tearing up

"I just see my childhood with them flash before my eyes and how happy we used to be when we were together"

"No...No no no..."I say starting to tear up

"What about Uncle Francis?! Uncle Vic!?, and please forbid Aunt Jamie please!"I shout

"Uncle Francis and Aunt Jamie are fine...But Uncle Vic...He..."Johnny says in between sniffles

"He died..."Johnny says crying

"I start crying and putting my face to the ground"

"Why them!?"I start shouting

"They died a hero buddy... Leroy and Alicia are dead..."Johnny says

"WILL THAT BRING THEM BACK?!"I shout and start crying again

"I know buddy...I know..."Johnny says hugging me trying to comfort me

"How did they die?"I ask

"Don't you tell me that piece of shit Leroy toke them out! DONT YOU TELL ME THAT!"I say shouting

"No way no how Leroy could kill your Dad single handedly...Your Dad matched Leroy's skill, BUT here's what happened..."Johnny says

(Flashback)

JOHNNYS POV

"This is it... Ready?"Vince asks me

"Oh yeah bro..."I say

"We enter Leroy's Den and sweep through and we see nothing"

"Nothing..."Vince says disappointed

"Just then we are jumped by Leroy's soldiers and tied up"

"Well I knew I would catch you two eventually... To bad Francis or Jamie couldn't be here but this will do for now..."Leroy says

"By the way Vince, we have someone here for you..."Leroy says dragging out Denise's dead body

"OH MY!"I say

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"Vince shouts rushing to the body

"Oh would you look at that...She died..."Leroy says laughing along with three other soldiers

"YOU TWISTED FUCK!"Vince shouts in tears

"They just continue laughing"

"YOU BASTARD!" Vince says breaking out of his banana leaves

"Vince kills all the soldiers, but is almost clear out of energy and is slapped by Leroy and falls to the ground"

"Was it really worth betraying me?"He says before putting his paw through his stomach killing Vince

"I start to cry then I break out of my banana leaves and I sneak up on Leroy and pounce him and I bite his neck waiting for him to die"

"Was it worth killing a good wolf?!"I shout then Alicia walks in and screams

"I then see Vince's forces deal with her as they rush in the den and get Vince's and Denise's bodies"

"I then see Alicia tied up"

"I walk away to my den and when I get there I think to myself"

"How will I break this to everyone..."I say to myself and I fall asleep crying

(Present day)

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start breaking down"

"Its alright buddy..."Johnny says to me

"Its alright..."Johnny says to me again

"At least I still have you guys..."I say to Uncle Johnny

"Thats true buddy...Its not all that bad...At least they are watching over you above in the sky making sure you are safe..."Johnny says to me

"It will be fine..."Johnny says to me

(End!)

**Wow again emotional, very very very emotional writing...Well at least this has nothing to do with the actual storyline but a idea, x/ so yeah I will be making a sequel...No doubt, but other than that R&R and! **

**Thanks! :D**


	22. Deleted Part Number 3

**Hello everyone! And everyone who read this story. I am back from a trip to Spain. My home country. :P I couldn't update for some time due to that trip. But anyway I am back and back to update. So here is deleted scene number three out of five. Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Jasper Park 2009 **

UNKNOWN POV

"I looked in the sights of my Remington 700 Rifle and started picking off any animal I seen"

"I aimed at a Caribou and shot him in the dead center of the head"

"Nice shot Rick" My friend Jose said to me

**Rick is a Caucasian US citizen, has long straight black hair, has blue eyes, is wearing a black shirt, green khaki pants, and is wearing white running shoes and is in well shape.**

**Jose is a Hispanic Mexican-American, has curly black hair, has green eyes, is wearing black sunglasses, wearing a black hoodie, dark green khaki pants, and wearing black running shoes and is a chubby person.**

"Thanks"I say cocking the gun back and aiming at another Caribou

"I take a deep breath and fire at the Caribous dead center and he hits the ground instantly"

"Damn Rick! Your a sharpshooter my man..."Jose says setting down his PSG-1 Rifle to the ground

"Why don't you put in some bullets and help me out here?"I ask

"Fine, if it quits your bullshit."Jose says laughing getting down on the ground aiming his rifle"

"Oh shit we got some wolves right there!"I shout telling him to fire

VINCES POV

"We better get going Denise. Those sound like Hunters."I say to Denise who is carrying our pup

"Ok..."She says afraid

"Right when I say that, a bullet hits the floor in front of me"

"GO!"I shout at Denise trying to evade the hunters

"Just then a bullet hits the tree next to us"

"Then another bullet hits the ground below my stomach"

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"I shout

"Denise starts running as fast as she could evading incoming bullets"

RICKS POV

"GOD DAMN! IM OUT OF BULLETS!"I shout

"I cock the rifle back and start putting in more bullets"

"IM OUT!"Jose shouts taking out the magazine from his rifle

VINCES POV

"We keep running through the forest evading the hunters"

"Another bullet flies by me hitting a beaver emerging from the ground"

"We then see red beams of light aiming at us (Lasers)"

"We keep running evading bullets"

"A bullet hits my toe sending pain throughout my foot"

"GAH!"I shout in pain

"Oh my gosh are you ok!"Denise asks crying

"Yeah...Just keep running!"I shout

RICKS POV

"Your mine now Wolf..."I say pointing at his head

"I fire a round and then a wolf jumps in front of it hitting his stomach"

"What the?"I ask myself

"Holy shit, He must have been an important wolf or something..."Jose says chuckling

VINCES POV

"Why did you do it?"I ask the wolf who toke a bullet for me

"We need you alive..."He says with blood coming out of his mouth

"Why?! What pack are you from?"I ask

"Western...But just trust me... We need you alive..."He says taking his last breath dying right in front of us

"I then see the hunters coming down to get there prize hit"

"Come on! Before they see us."I say to Denise

**Black Screen:20 minutes later, Jamie's Den**

VINCES POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I scream in pain as Jamie wraps my paw up covering the bullet wound

"He is very lucky the bullet exploded between his toe, or else he wouldn't have a claw or toe anymore..."Jamie says to Denise

"So you bitched because of a little cut?" Denise says trying to brighten the mood giggling

"It isn't a little "cut", this hurts way more than you think."I say to Denise

"Its actually pretty bad Denise..."Jamie says giggling also

"How did you guys survive anyway?"Jamie asks

"Well we were getting shot at by terrible hunters who cant shot for shit. And one of them almost got me until a Western toke a bullet for me saying how "important" I am and how I am needed to stay alive"I say

"Well that explains." Jamie says

"Well you are good to go Vince. Just try not to put much pressure on it."Jamie says

"Ok..."I say leaving the den with Denise

"Well today was a fun day." Denise says giggling

"Isn't that right Sara or Humphrey number two?"Denise says to her stomach

"I laugh"

"Sure was. Nice Lunch and almost got shot today."I say laughing

"Denise nuzzles me and giggles"

"We walk into our den and fall asleep"

(End of Deleted Part)

**Nice huh? I didn't really feel like that needed to be part of the plot for some reason but more of a extra or deleted scene. But anyway I hope you guys liked it. R&R and as always.**

**Thanks ladies and Gents! :D**


	23. Sequel News! :D

**Hello everybody! Lost here to tell you! That the sequel to Humphrey's Parents is starting soon! :D yay! I know im shaking too! XD, anyway. Yes, the sequel is not being cut or delayed. I am starting this thing soon. But before I talk about anything else. Here is the intro for Humphrey's Reunion and Peril.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:The Western and Eastern Pack lived in peace and stability, now the Northern and Southern packs still had a boarder dispute going. But nothing major. Leroy's Army was extinct from The Civil War of Leroy's pack, the rebel forces of The Civil War were victorious in the battle due to the Western,Eastern,Northern and Southern support in the war. Rebel Forces scatterd through Jasper in search of a new pack. Now our main characters Vincent,Denise,Francis,Johnny and Jamie. Found new packs. The Western Pack was there new homes, after the war, they all thought they were safe from any threats due to stability in the four packs...**

**They were wrong...**

**So anyway... That is what it consists of so far. Now I know I said that they would live together, with nothing bothering them and living in peace for the rest of there life. But I thought I would change that. So recently I finished my story, Red In The Wilderness. A story about a Military force strong enough to overthrow the United States and there allies, but failed in the process of invasion. But anyway. This is my new story coming soon, I have no idea when I will start writing it. But I know it will be sometime in Early August or Mid August. But I will try to write it before we all go back to... -Sigh- School... And another new thing is, I plan to extend the plot of this story, Probably much more longer than Humphrey's Parents... So fans of this story. There will be a sequel. And it is confirmed by the author himself. So I hope you guys will enjoy this sequel as much as I am going to enjoy writing. So for now take care. And **

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
